The Lamp FFVs
by gdedwards11
Summary: The authors take on the Aladdin Story


Page **188** of **188**

Written by: Geoffrey D. Edwards

Writers Guild Of America Registration Number: 1578774

Unsolicited – Not asked for

Screen Play

The Lamp

By Geoffrey D. Edwards

An adaptation of the Aladdin story. (Aladdin's Lamp)

 **SHAH** – King of – MA'AN(City) – (A distant Southern part of old Arabia). Played by: Ken Watanabe.

And now…

 **The Lamp**

 **Ext: Begin Lines**

 **(Fight Scene – Correograph)**

(Opening Credits could be displayed at this point)

Our Story begins with a shot from a camera in the distant South  
of the old Arabian Desert at night. We Pan in on a kingdom, but  
only faint lights at first. The faint view of a Palace with its surrounding  
kingdom.

(Continue to pan in)

There are flaming arrows flying and fires but our distance  
is far enough that it's not clear yet.

 **Ext: Pan in slowly – As we pan in it becomes somewhat evident** **  
** **that there is a war on, a battle.**

As we pan in closer, the battle becomes even more evident. The  
sounds of the battle are beginning to avail themselves. As we  
pan in closer, there is a distinction between factions. The Home  
faction, the soldiers of Ma'an, are well trained and are thwarting  
their attackers, from Al'Arish…

 **Ext: Cut to the King**

The king dispatches his enemies left and right as if he knew they  
were coming. He's unstoppable and unapproachable. One of his  
soldiers approaches him.

 **SOLDIER 1** **  
** _ **Traumatic**_ _ **  
**_My King, the west Loggia is on fire! (Balcony)

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks and sees the balcony**_ _ **  
**_Come!

They run to the fire. Shah examines the situation. A bunch  
of Aalam's men are under the Loggia. Shah runs to one side  
of the Loggia and begins cutting the ropes that hold it up.  
His soldier catches on, runs over and begins to cut the other  
side. The Loggia falls killing about thirty of Aalam's men.

 **Ext: Cut back to Fighting – Several camera shots**

There is much fighting, killing, yelling and screaming, Shah  
fighting. Gradually Shah's men begin to gain the upper hand.  
After much fighting, Shah's men are victorious and send Aalam's  
men (what's left of them) running.

 **2\. (End fight scene)**

They all CHEER!

 **SAFI** **  
** _ **Exhilarated!**_ _ **  
**_We are victorious my king! We have beaten them!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks around and smiles**_ _ **  
**_Yes… yes.

 **Fade to:**

 **Int: Shah's throne room**

Where he and Safi speak alone.

 **Safi** **  
**…Yes but they will come again my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Your men did well Safi.

 **Safi** **  
**Thank you my king, I am honored by your words. But it was you who  
taught them to fight. It was I you taught to fight. It was your great training  
that brought us this victory.

 **Shah** **  
**Thank you Safi… And you're right, they will come again.  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_So… what shall we do?

 **Safi** **  
**We must… attack my king. I know it is against your rules but if we  
advance on Aalam's kingdom soon, he will not have a chance to attack  
us again. He will not expect it.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_No… you are right. There is a time to strike, and that time is now. Give  
your men two days to mend, regain their strength and be with their  
families. We will strike the morning of the third day.

 **Safi** **  
**I will my king.

 **Shah** **  
**…And Safi?

 **Safi** **  
**Sir.

 **Shah** **  
**Prepare a great feast in their honor for tomorrow night. Give them  
our best food. We will celebrate.

 **Safi** **  
**Yes my king, I would be honored.

 **Shah** **  
**Safi, tell them all now. Tell them of our attack on Al'Arish so that they  
will have time to prepare in their minds.

 **Safi** **  
**It will be done my king. But I'm sure they will wish this.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Men will die this night.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…I think, they will be honored to die for you.

 **Shah** **  
**Safi, they will die for their kingdom… for their families… for their honor,  
not for me.

 **Safi** **  
**They will fight for all that you say. I will give them your words.

 **Shah** **  
**Good my friend.

SAFI is about to walks out the door and almost bumps into  
the king's confidant, Da'Wud.

 **Safi** **  
**DA'WUD… it is… great to see you my friend. How are you?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes… Safi… I am well and you?

 **Safi** **  
**Well also.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I would seek audience with the King, could you announce me?

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_I… I would… just a moment.

SAFI walks back into the throne room.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks up from something**_ _ **  
**_Safi, what is it?

 **Safi** **  
**It is… your father's friend. You're… advisor…

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks down and smiles**_ _ **  
**_…Da'Wud?

 **Safi** **  
**Yes.

 **Shah** **  
**What does he wish?

 **Safi** **  
**I… I don't know my king. He wish an audience with you.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_Send him in Safi, send him in.

 **Safi** **  
**Yes my king.

SAFI begins to walk out and turns.

 **Safi cont.** **  
**Your majesty, may I speak once more?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Already knows what Safi is going to say**_ _ **  
**_What is on your mind Safi?

 **Safi** **  
**This man… your… father's friend…

 **Shah** **  
**…Yes, I know. He is… how we shall say…

 **Safi** **  
**An idiot?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs a little again**_ _ **  
**_He is… was my father's friend, I must honor that.

 **Safi** **  
**Ok… but watch him sir. I… I don't trust him.

 **Shah** **  
**He is harmless Safi, do not worry.

 **Safi** **  
**Still… I…

 **Shah** **  
**…It's ok Safi, send him in.

 **Safi** **  
**Yes my king.

SAFI walks out.

 **Safi cont.** **  
**He will see you. Um… take care Da'Wud.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes… you also Safi.

DA'WUD walks in.

 **Shah** **  
**Da'Wud, it is an honor. What can I do for you this night?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Thank you king, I… I have spoken with the Gods this day.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Feigns seriousness**_ _ **  
**_With the God's you say. And what do they tell you?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**They tell me that… and I know this goes against your wishes but… we  
must attack Al'Arish.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Cynically**_ _ **  
**_Attack! What are you saying?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**The God's command it Shah. They command that we go on the offensive…  
that we attack Al'Arish before they can attack us again, and soon my king.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Cynical, thinks**_ _ **  
**_You know… you know Da'Wud, I think you are right. Your connection  
to the God's is… well it is… unbelievable! I will take this into  
consideration.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You are a wise king Shah. Your father would be proud.

 **Shah** **  
**Thank you Da'Wud. I will sleep on it. Thank you for your great wisdom,  
I… don't know what I would do without you.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I am honored my king.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Begins to escort him out**_ _ **  
**_Are you coming to the feast tomorrow night?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I was not aware of… a feast my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Ah… Safi must have forgotten to tell you. A great feast for the soldiers  
in their honor. There… there I will tell you of my decision.

 **Da'Wud**  
Forgotten in deed. Very well, I will attend. I will speak to you there.

 **Shah** **  
**Good. Good night my friend.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Goodnight my king.

DA'WUD walks out. Shah looks down, laughs a little, and shakes his head.

 **Int: Fade to Feast in a great dining hall. The men are already** **  
** **eating and making merry.**

 **7b. Cut to outside the hall. Shah comes to the door, there** **  
** **are guards with him. A hall guard greets them.**

 **GUARD 1** **  
**My king.

 **Shah** **  
**Good evening my good soldier. Is there room at this feast for the king?

 **Guard 1** **  
**I… I don't…

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_Go and get Safi.

 **Guard 1** **  
** _ **Relieved**_ _ **  
**_I… will my king.

The guard runs inside. Shah looks with a smile at his entourage. They  
laugh with him. Soon the Guard re-appears with Safi in tow.

 **Safi** **  
**My king, this… this is not…

 **Shah** **  
**…Normal?

 **Safi** **  
**Well… no… sir.

 **Shah** **  
**Safi, I would like to join the men. I'm hungry!

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Honored**_ _ **  
**_I… well of course my king! Of course, come in.

 **7c. Int: from inside the great feast hall**

The two walk in, entourage fallowing. Shah looks at his  
entourage.

 **Shah** **  
**You men, we are safe here. You go and join in the festivities.  
I will call on you when I am ready to leave.

His entourage all smile and hesitantly walk away to join the feast.  
Shah laughs.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Calls out for all to quiet**_ _ **  
**_Men… tonight I have a great honor to bestow upon you. The king  
wishes to dine with you.

At first there is silence. Then an eruption of cheers from the soldiers  
as they return to their activities.

 **Shah**  
Where shall I sit Safi?

 **Safi** **  
**I have a place at the head of the officers table but I relinquish  
that to you.

 **Shah** **  
**No Safi, you will stay there. Make a place for me, next to you on  
the side.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Doesn't know what to say**_ _ **  
**_I… I…

 **Shah** **  
**…Safi, you must do this.

 **Safi** **  
**I… very well my king, as you wish.

They walk over and sit. Officers make room for the king at the  
side of the table. It's celebratory and loud. They have to yell  
over the noise.

 **Shah** **  
**What is good Safi?

 **Safi** **  
**It is all good my king. Do you wish meat, fruit, vegetable? Anything  
you desire.

 **Shah** **  
**Meat, I would like meat!

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Calls a food servant over**_ _ **  
**_Meat for the king!

 **SERVANT 1** **  
**Ah… forgive me my king, but there are several kinds of meat.

 **Shah** **  
**What kinds?

 **Servant 1** **  
** _ **Looks at Safi, Safi grants him an answer**_ _ **  
**_There is… Beef, pork, and Bird.

 **Shah** **  
**Chicken! I love chicken. Bring me some.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **The servant looks funny**_ _ **  
**_It… it is not chicken my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Then turkey!

 **Safi** **  
**It… it is not turkey either.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at Safe strangely**_ _ **  
**_Then… what is this bird that the men eat?

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Looks at the servant**_ _ **  
**_It is… Condor my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Condor? Why, is it good?

 **Safi** **  
**Well, it's ok my king. Quite edible with… salt. The men wish it. They believe  
it gives them the strength of the great bird.

All of the men are quiet now. They wish to know what the  
king will eat.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Then Safi, let me eat of this great bird. Let me eat of it and gain its strength  
as my men do!

All the men cheer again and go back to their celebration.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**And what to drink Safi?

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Not sure how to answer**_ _ **  
**_I… ah… there is cold water, the juice of apples… there is wine my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Safi, I am thirsty, is there no ale?

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Hesitant**_ _ **  
**_Ale, my king, why that was forbade by you… sir.

 **Shah** **  
**Safi, do you think me a fool?

 **Safi** **  
**No… no my king, not at all!

 **Shah** **  
**Do you really think that I didn't know there would be ale here?

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Thinks… relents**_ _ **  
**_No my king…  
 _ **He calls out**_ _ **  
**_Bring the king an ale!

All the men laugh, cheer, and then they go and pull their  
ales from where they had hid them when the king walked in.

SHAH LAUGHS LOUDLY!

 **Shah** **  
**Safi, did you tell them?

 **Safi** **  
**Tell them… oh, of the attack?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes.

 **Safi** **  
**Yes… yes and they… well look around you my king. They celebrate but  
they celebrate the coming attack, not so much their victory. They are  
furious with the Al'Arish. They wish… well sir they wish vengeance.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_You know… you know how I feel about vengeance Safi?

 **Safi** **  
**Yes… yes, and the men do as well, but… some of their friends and family  
were killed. They lived outside the palace. Is it too much to wish… vengeance  
for this?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…No… no Safi, it is not too much. They will get their vengeance.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_Fear not my king, I will control this rage. I will make sure that their  
training after this war, includes humility.

 **Shah** **  
**Then that is all I can ask.

They shake.

 **Safi** **  
**I must get more wine. I am a wine drinker my king.

SAFI gets up and makes his way across the room, through the  
merry men. As he's walking he bumps into Da'Wud.

 **Safi cont.** **  
**Da'Wud… what a… surprise.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes Safi, I'm sure you are surprised. You must have forgotten to  
invite me to your celebration.

 **Safi** **  
**Da'Wud, please forgive me. It completely slipped my mind. I'm glad you  
could make it.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes, I'm sure you are.

They part company. Da'Wud makes his way to the king who is  
eating. The king looks up in surprise. He is pleasant.

 **Shah** **  
**Da'Wud, come, sit… eat and drink with us.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**No… no thank you my king, I can only stay a moment. I have other  
issues to attend. Have you made a decision?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks for a moment**_ _ **  
**_Ah… yes… I have decided to take your advice. We will fight!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Good… that is very good my king.

 **Shah** **  
**The day after tomorrow, we will prepare in the parade area and then  
commence an attack on Al'Arish, in the morning, early.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You… you are a wise king Shah. I am honored.

HE bows.

 **Shah** **  
**Now, never mind your duties, tonight we celebrate!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**No my king, I have so much to do. Please, let me go and prepare  
myself for what is to come.

 **Shah** **  
**Whatever Da'Wud. Whatever you wish. You are to be commended for  
working when the rest of us play. I commend you.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Thank you my king.

DA'WUD leaves. Safi returns and watches Da'Wud leave before he  
sits down.

 **Safi** **  
**Your… advisor sir?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes Safi.

 **Safi** **  
**And… did he give you… wise counsel?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs with his mouth full**_ _ **  
**_In deed Safi, indeed he did.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Serious for a moment**_ _ **  
**_King, did you tell him of our attack?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Oblivious at the moment**_ _ **  
**_Yes… yes of course, why?

 **Safi** **  
**Our attackers… they…

 **Shah** **  
**…Speak Safi, you are my friend, speak candidly.

 **Safi** **  
**They caught us… at a very vulnerable moment. Our guard was almost  
completely down. They knew just when to hit us.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks… gets serious for a moment also**_ _ **  
**_You are right Safi… you are right.

 **Safi** **  
**So how did they know, was it luck?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Luck… maybe… what are you getting at?

 **Safi** **  
**Forgive me my king but…

 **Shah** **  
**Say it Safi, what is on your mind?

 **Safi** **  
**Your confidant sir. Your father's friend Da'Wud. I don't…

 **Shah** **  
**…I know… you don't trust him.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Actually, there is something kind of…

 **Safi** **  
**…Snaky?

 **Shah** **  
**Snaky, yes Safi, there is something kind of… snaky about him.  
Do we have any spies?

 **Safi** **  
**Only one sir. I have not been able to train anyone else yet.

 **Shah** **  
**You refer to yourself my friend?

 **Safi** **  
**Yes my king, I am the only one.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Puts his hand on Safi's shoulder**_ _ **  
**_I cannot lose you Safi. It is too dangerous.

 **Safi** **  
**Oh, my king, I am good. You will not lose me, because no one  
has ever caught me.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Ok Safi. When will you do this?

 **Safi** **  
**Tonight my king. Right now.

 **Shah** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Safi** **  
**It is the best time.

 **Shah** **  
**Ok Safi, if you must. Please be careful.

 **Safi** **  
**You can count on it my king.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I know I can Safi, I know I can.

 **Int: Safi's room – night – Shadowy**

SAFI has TWO MEN with him.

 **Safi** **  
**You men, are you ready?

 **Man 1 (BETHSHAL)** **  
**Yes Safi.

 **Man 2 (BOTEIN)** **  
**Yes Safi.

 **Safi** **  
**Remember, do exactly as I say. I don't wish anyone to get killed.

THEY leave.

 **Time passes:**

 **EXT: Desert – Night – Dark – Late – Still Hot**

THE THREE SPIES are on Camel.

 **Safi** **  
**This is good, Al'Arish is just beyond those Dunes.

THEY DISMOUNT.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **To Bethshal**_ _ **  
**_You stay at the top of the dune and watch. If anything happens  
to us, ride like the wind and tell the king.

 **Bethshal** **  
**Yes great leader.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **To Botein**_ _ **  
**_You will follow me to the edge of the city. You will wait there until  
I return.

 **Botein** **  
**Yes Safi.

THEY begin to walk toward Al'Arish.

 **Ext: Al'Arish – Entrance to City – Night**

SAFI sneaks passed the guards and on into the City.

 **Ext: Al'Arish – Inside – Night**

SAFI continues to sneak toward the city center.

 **11\. Ext: AL'ARISH**

SAFI moves further into the city. Eventually he reaches a heavily  
guarded tent area. Tents all around. Safi recognizes this as the  
main area. The Palace is still under construction. He continues to  
look for the main tent where King Aalam of Al'Arish is.

SAFI continues to search until he finally comes up on what looks  
like the master tent. Lights flicker. He listens but the voices are muffled.  
The tent is large. Safi makes his way to the entrance but it's very  
heavily guarded. He moves to the side of the tent and TESTS FOR  
WEAKNESSES at the bottom of the tent. He finds none.

He makes his way back around to the entrance and can see inside.  
He sees several people just sitting. They're completely covered and  
adorned in different pattern shrouds.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Quietly to himself**_ _ **  
**_Seek… very strange.

 **11b. Ext: away from main tent – Carpet stand**

He moves away from the entrance. He makes his way to a CARPET  
STAND closed up for the night, one of the carpets hanging outside  
slowly gets PULLED off its wire. The carpet disappears.

Soon SAFI is back at the entrance to the tent. He's covered like  
the Seeks and strolls passed the guard. He sits near the Seeks.  
Now he can spy. He sees a group of men that look important and  
listens in.

 **Int: Time Passes:**

A short while later Safi had heard enough. He makes his way toward  
the entrance of the tent. He steps outside.

 **10\. Entrance to Main Tent**

TWO GUARDS grab him. Da'Wud steps in front of him and PULLS  
the carpet off.

 **Safi** **  
**Da'Wud, you!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Safi, what a pleasant surprise.

 **Safi** **  
**You are the one who is telling these people when to strike

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes my friend. Very sorry.

 **Int: Safi and Da'wud**

 **Safi** **  
**You are a trader!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**And you are a spy. And spies are met with death!

 **Safi** **  
**Shah will stop you!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**And how would he do that if he does not know our plan?

 **Safi** **  
**You can kill me Da'Wud but Shah will find out. He will come here and  
he will kill you!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You forget Safi, I know you. The soldier that you brought with you, the  
one you had waiting at the entrance to the city… the only secrets he  
holds he will be telling Ala.

 **Safi** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_Da'Wud, you are a snake! Shah is a good king. You would turn on a good  
king. You are an evil, treacherous, trader!

 **MUSIC! (MODE)**

 **3\. (Fight Scene – Choreograph)**

SAFI pulls away from the soldiers that hold him. He pulls his  
sword and CUTS two of them down. But Da'Wud pulls out a knife  
and stabs Safi twice. Safi is going down.

 **3\. End fight scene**

Other solders grab his arms but they can see he's dying and let  
him go.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I may be evil Safi but I am no trader. I love Ma'an. It has been my home  
for thirty years.

Da'Wud leans down by Safi so that no one can hear him.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
** _ **Quietly**_ _ **  
**_You see, I really don't care about Al'Arish. I wish to be king of Ma'an.  
King of her treasures, her gold and silver. King of her people.

SAFI lies on the ground almost dead.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**…King of her beautiful women. And then… I will bring the people of Al'Arish to  
add to the wealth of Ma'an.

SAFI is almost dead.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**It's really too bad Safi, I think Shah really liked you.

SAFI dies.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**Throw his body to the Lions!

AL'ARISH SOLDIERS carry Safi's body out…

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: on top of the Dune**

BETHSHAL is waiting, watching. Suddenly about ten Al'Arish soldiers  
ATTACK Botein. He tries to fight them off but there are too many.  
He is stabbed several times.

 **13a. Ext: Top of Dune – Looking at the Al'Arish from Bethshal's** **  
** **vantage point**

 **13_a. POV – Night**

BETHSHAL watches as his dead friend is carried off to who knows where.  
He runs down the dune and MOUNTS his Camel.

BETHSHAL RIDES his camel around the city to the South. He dares  
to ride near the City

 **13_b. Ext: South of Al'Arish – Not yet midnight – dark**

BETHSHAL rides near an obscure part of the city. There he sees it. Four  
Al'Arish soldiers carrying Safi's limp body out. They throw Safi's body  
over a wall. BETHSHAL can hear the definite sound of LIONS  
DEVOURING Safi's body. He runs back to his camel and rides  
off to Ma'an.

 **Aalam (Ruler of Al'Arish)** **  
**Da'Wud, what if king Shah finds out, surely he will know his friend is  
missing soon?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**It will take several days for him to confirm this. By then we will have attacked  
him again. And this time, we will take them completely by surprise!

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Night – Shah's throne room – dark**

A KNOCK on Shah's door. He wakes. He lights a lamp near his  
bed and goes to the door. He opens it. The hall outside his room  
is dim. His guard addresses him.

 **Shah** **  
**What is it Taimur?

 **Taimur** **  
**Forgive me my king, one of your soldiers, Bethshal wish an audience  
with you, he says it is urgent.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Wipes his eyes**_ _ **  
**_Send him in.

 **Beat:**

Bethshal enters. He SPEAKS to the king by the door.

 **Bethshal** **  
** _ **Crying, terrified**_ _ **  
**_Please forgive me my king, I know it is late.

 **Shah** **  
**Bethshal, it is late. What is wrong, why are you crying?

 **Bethshal** **  
** _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_Your friend my king… my great leader, Safi… is… he is dead my king!

 **Shah** **  
**No!

SHAH grabs Bethshal by his arms.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Bethshal** **  
**Safi took myself and another soldier with him to spy out Al'Arish. I was  
to wait and watch from the dune West of the city.  
 _ **HE CRIES**_ _ **  
**_Botein… was to wait and watch for anything near the entrance of the city.  
Several Al'Arish soldiers killed him…  
 _ **CRIES MORE**_ _ **  
**_My friend, Botein. When I saw this I hurried to the South side of the city, hoping  
to see Safi.

CRIES MORE.

 **Shah** **  
**And?

 **Bethshal** **  
**I saw Al'Arish solders carry Safi's body out.

 **Shah** **  
**…No…

 **Bethshal** **  
** _ **Crying**_ _ **  
**_His body… became… food for their lions…

SHAH tries to hide it but HE CRIES silently at the loss of his friend.  
SHAH sits on his throne. Bethshal, who is the next in charge of  
the soldiers?

 **Bethshal** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Turhan my king!

 **Shah** **  
**I know this man…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Go, wake him, bring him to me now.

 **Bethshal** **  
**Yes my king.

BETHSHAL leaves. Shah covers his face and cries for his friend again.

 **Ext: Night – late – Turhan's Tent**

A GUARD stands at the entrance to Turhan's tent.

 **Adhil** **  
** _ **Stops Bethshal**_ _ **  
**_It is late fool. What would you have Turhan for at this hour?

 **Bethshal** **  
**Safi is dead. Turhan is now the leader of the Ma'an soldiers. The king wishes an  
audience with him immediately.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Comes out**_ _ **  
**_I hear your words Bethshal, are you sure of this?

 **Bethshal** **  
** _ **Lowers his head**_ _ **  
**_I saw it myself great leader.

 **Turhan** **  
**Guard, keep watch of my tent. Bethshal, accompany me to the kings room.

TURHAN AND BETHSHAL leave together.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Kings throne room – dark – small lamp**

A KNOCK at Shah's door.

 **Shah** **  
**Come!

TAIMUR opens the door for Turhan.

 **Taimur** **  
**Turhan to see you my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Send him in.

TAIMUR ushers Turhan in. Then he closes the door behind him.  
Turhan kneels and bows.

 **Shah** **  
**Rise Turhan and come to me.

TURHAN walks up to Shah.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**As you have no doubt heard, Safi… is dead.

 **Turhan** **  
**I mourn for him and for you my king, he was also my friend.

 **Shah** **  
**Turhan, we have ridden into battle together on many occasions have  
we not?

 **Turhan** **  
**Yes my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Turhan… do you believe me worthy of this position? Worthy to be king  
of Ma'an?

 **Turhan** **  
**More than any other king that I have known.

 **Shah** **  
**Good, you are the leader of the Ma'an army now. Tomorrow we  
will attack Al'Arish. I need you to prepare the men tonight. Please tell  
them to forgive me for cutting their time at home short. Tell them why  
we do this.

 **Turhan** **  
**They will not care my king. They will understand. They have wished to take  
Al'Arish for a long time.  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_Al'Arish soldiers… killed my only son. My wife still mourns.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_Al'Arish has taken too much from us Turhan! Tomorrow, Al'Arish will fall  
and we will take all that we desire from it!

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **SALUTES by putting his FIST across his chest**_ _ **  
**_I go to make ready my king.

SHAH returns the salute the same way. Turhan turns and leaves.

 **Ext: early morning – dusky – parade grounds – Ma'an**

The soldiers are in formation. Shah rides a horse and parades in  
front of his men inspiring them.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Inspirational tone**_ _ **  
**_Al'Arish has taken too much from us…

Soldiers JEER!

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Today we take it back!

JEERING.

 _ **(CRESCENDO)**_

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Today Al'Arish will fall to Ma'an !

CHEERING!

SHAH takes his horse, He signals Turhan. They stay in formation  
but follow Shah. They parade into the desert.

 **Ext: Ma'an Soldiers – Desert – Still moving – morning – hot – sunny**

IHTSHAM rides up by Turhan.

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Spies great one.

 **Turhan** **  
**I saw them. Ride forward and tell Shah.

IHTSHAM rides up by Shah.

 **Ihtsham** **  
**My King, we've been spotted.

 **Shah** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Ihtsham** **  
**I am sure.

 **Shah** **  
**Tell Turhan that we ride South. Then immediately attack from the West.

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Yes my king!

IHTSHAM rides back to Turhan.

 **Int: Al'Arish Palace – Noon – Sunny – Hot**

BIRDUN (A Al'Arish soldier) is out of breath.

 **Aalam** **  
**Birdun, what is your hurry?

 **Birdun** **  
**…The Ma'an soldiers, they come from the West my king. They are almost  
here!

 **Aalam** **  
** _ **Frantic**_ _ **  
**_I… I'll… get Da'Wud!

DA'WUD is already riding up.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…I am right here Aalam, what disturbs you?

 **Aalam** **  
**The Ma'an king, he and his soldiers come from the West. They  
are near.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Damn…  
 _ **Thinks, speaks to himself**_ _ **  
**_Safi must have brought more men to spy. Good move Safi…  
 _ **Pause, then looks at Aalam**_ _ **  
**_Ready your men for battle! We will attack them at the entrance to  
the city!

 **Aalam** **  
**But… there is no time Da'Wud!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Angry, knocks Aalam off his horse**_ _ **  
**_Go you fool, do as I say, quickly!

AALAM JUMPS back on his horse, embarrassed, but RIDES towards  
his army's quarters.

 **Ext: Dessert – Noon – East of Al'Arish**

TURHAN RIDES up to Shah.

 **Shah** **  
**Who was the young soldier you sent to inform me?

 **Turhan** **  
**Ihtsham, he is my best warrior.

 **Shah** **  
**Your best but he is so young.

 **Turhan** **  
**Young yes, but well trained. I've no man that could best him. I fear,  
even myself. He is deadly accurate with the bow and arrow. Better than  
any man I have ever seen. And almost as unstoppable with the Scimitar.

 **Shah** **  
**You trust him?

 **Turhan** **  
**With my life my king.

 **Ext: Shah's Army – Approaching the Eastern Gate of Al'Arish**

 **Ext: Inside eastern Gate of Al'Arish – A little after noon.**

AALAM AND DA'WUD have organized to attack to the West.

 **Aalam** **  
**Who is the king of Ma'an?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Shah… I have known him since he was a boy…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…I was his father's closest friend.

 **Aalam** **  
**Was?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**His father is dead now. But his father was an Arabian Knight. He taught  
Shah everything he knew.

 **Aalam** **  
**Dangerous?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Put it this way Aalam, no man should fear him.

 **Aalam** **  
**Really?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Army's… Army's should fear him. There is no one man that can  
best him.

 **Aalam** **  
**And we are to attack him, again, after he defeated us the last time?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**The Gods are with Shah but his soldiers are just men Aalam. They bleed  
and die like any other.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Let us attack now!

 **Aalam** **  
**His men defeated us Da'Wud, not just Shah.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Looks at Aalam**_ _ **  
**_Do as I say Aalam! Do as I say!

AALAM calls out to his men.

 **Aalam** **  
**Attack… Attack!

 **(Camera show the gate from inside Al'Arish).**

The gates SWING open. Aalam's Army's RIDE out with a LOUD JEER!

DA'WUD AND AALAM ride out behind them. Aalam's soldiers attack  
with LOUD CRIES! Eventually they stop. They go silent. Birdun  
RIDES back to Aalam.

 **Birdun** **  
**I swear my king, the entire Ma'an Army… they were approaching!

 **Aalam** **  
**It's ok Birdun.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**No it's not!

DA'WUD CUTS Birdun across his chest. Birdun FALLS off his horse.  
Birdun looks up with anger and question on his face. He favors his  
wound.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Birdun**_ _ **  
**_Next time you lie to me, it will be your head!

BIRDUN, with help from fellow soldiers, GETS UP and back on his  
horse. Aalam and Da'Wud ride casually back into the city together  
ahead of the army's.

 **Aalam** **  
** _ **Looks at Da'Wud, Da'Wud ignores him**_ _ **  
**_I don't believe Birdun was lying Da'Wud.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Whatever. Call your men back.

 **Aalam** **  
**Yes… I believe I will.

DA'WUD looks at him as he rides back like, "Do you really think you're  
still in charge?" AALAM'S SOLDIERS begin to move back into the  
city. As they come in, they see Shah's men TAKING tactical advantage.  
AALAM cries out!

 **3\. (Fight Scene – Corriograph)**

 **Aalam** **  
**Charge! Charge! Quickly, before they take too much high ground!  
Charge!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Looks at him**_ _ **  
**_Bravo Aalam, bravo.

DA'WUD RIDES away quickly to avoid the conflict. SHAH'S  
SOLDIERS have taken advantage of the time Aalam's army  
gave. They have already taken the East side of the city and  
are DIGGING in.

AALAM'S SOLDIERS try to ATTACK with bow, arrow and sword.  
Shah's soldiers counter attack. Shah's Archers FIRE on the  
Al'Arish soldiers. AALAM'S HORSEMEN are many but not  
ready. Shah's Archers CUT THEM down in droves. Before long,  
half of Aalam's men are dead.

SHAH sees Da'Wud. Shah desperately tries to get to Da'Wud.  
But the BATTLE is thick and he is unable to get through.  
Da'Wud disappears. SHAH'S ARCHERS take aim again  
and DOWN many more of Aalam's men. Shah's Archers  
eventually have leave their positions, draw down on  
ropes and ATTACK the remainder of Aalam's men with  
sword.

Before long, Shah's army take the city. They take a few  
prisoners. Aalam and Da'Wud are nowhere to be found.

 **3\. (end fight scene)**

SHAH RIDES up to Turhan.

 **Shah** **  
**Have you seen the king Turhan?

 **Turhan** **  
**I have not my king.

TURHAN CALLS out!

 **Turhan cont.** **  
**Have any of you seen the Al'Arish king?

IHTSHAM RIDES up!

 **Ihtsham** **  
**I believe I have my king. I believe he has ridden into the center of the city!

 **Shah** **  
**Turhan, Ihtsham, bring one of your best men and follow me.

 **Turhan** **  
**Yes my king!

LOOKS at Ihtsham

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Alnitak?

 **Turhan** **  
**Yes!

 **Ihtsham** **  
** _ **Yells out**_ _ **  
**_Alnitak!

ALNITAK RIDES over to Ihtsham.

 **Alnitak** **  
**Sir?

 **Ihtsham** **  
**You are with us.

ALNITAK follows the other three into the city.

 **Ext: evening – Hot – City Center**

Fancy tents, the same ones where Safi was killed, gathered  
together in front of a palace under construction. The four  
DISMOUNT and DRAW their swords.

THEY rally behind Shah who carefully enters the tent village.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks around**_ _ **  
**_Tents, the palace is still being built. Cut through them, find King Aalam.  
Watch out, he will surely have his best men with him.  
 _ **To Turhan**_ _ **  
**_I believe Da'Wud was here!

 **Turhan** **  
**Are you sure?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes, be careful my friend, he is a snake but his venom is deadly.

SHAH and Turhan take their own path, CUTTING through  
the tents on foot. The other two meet with two of Aalam's  
men and engage in BATTLE.

 **4\. (Fight Scene - Choreograph)**

THEY quickly DISPATCH the two Al'Arish guards. SHAH and  
Turhan come running but the mêlée is over.

 **4\. (End Fight Scene)**

SHAH AND TURHAN smile at the brilliance of their fellow soldiers.

 **Shah** **  
**Come, we will continue.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Points**_ _ **  
**_There, an entrance.

THE FOUR MEN move in cautiously.

 **INT: Inside the palace – Dark**

SHAH takes a torch from the wall. The other men follow suit.

 **Shah** **  
**Be careful, there will be warriors in hiding.

THEY move cautiously through the palace corridors. Before  
long, a bright light aluminates a large room. Ten men ATTACK.

 **5\. (Fight Scene – Choreograph)**

SHAH AND TURHAN are unbeatable. Ihtsham and Alnitak are  
very good. Shah and Turhan take on several at a time. Ihtsham  
and Alnitak hold their own against one man each.

SHAH dispatches his attackers by either running them through  
or cutting them down with fatal blows from his sword. TURHAN  
is cutting his attackers down one by one.

IHTSHAM finally runs his attacker through and runs to help  
Alnitak. Between Ihtsham and Alnitak the Al'Arish soldier  
doesn't have a chance, Alnitak runs him through.

THE FOUR MEET. The Al'Arish soldiers lay dead or dying. They're  
about to continue on their search when Da'Wud and four more  
Al'Arish soldiers come in.

 **Shah** **  
**Da'Wud!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**King Shah, I trained these men myself. They are the best at what they do!

 **Shah** **  
**Da'Wud, why?

DA'WUD dashes in, sword drawn. His men follow suit. Da'Wud  
ATTACKS Shah.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **As he fights**_ _ **  
**_I was your fathers best friend. I was to be the next Arabian Knight! And I  
should have been king of Ma'an!

DA'WUD strikes at Shah. Shah DEFENDS but is still contemplating  
Da'Wud's statement.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **As he defends**_ _ **  
**_Da'Wud, I left for a long time, my father's palace had all but fallen. I  
was not chosen to be king, I fought… …I fought my way into the kingship  
of Ma'an. Ma'an's people and soldiers asked me to be king!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I was the one who attacked Ma'an. I was going to take over as king,  
until you showed up!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **As he fights**_ _ **  
**_You were my father's best friend!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes, but he wouldn't hear of it. Your father wouldn't hear of me being  
a king when he was gone. He became ill. He was fading. So I helped  
him along. I killed your father!

 **Shah** **  
**No, you Da'Wud? I will…  
 _ **Shah charges Da'Wud**_ _ **  
**_…kill you!

DA'WUD KNOCKS Shah's sword away. One of Da'Wud's men  
engages Shah. Shah must fight Da'Wud and another man. They  
keep him busy.

DA'WUD breaks away from Shah leaving his man to defend  
against Shah but he's no match. Da'Wud jumps in with one  
of his men and tries to kill Alnitak but Alnitak is too good and  
holds them both off.

SHAH begins to best his attacker and eventually kills him.  
He joins in with Alnitak and fights Da'Wud again. The fight  
draws them apart. Turhan is busy now with Da'Wud and  
one of his men. Turhan sees the Al'Arish King peak in. There  
are two guards with him. Aalam pushes the two guards into  
the fray.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Yells to Shah**_ _ **  
**_My king, the Al'Arish king.

KING AALAM ducks back into the nether reaches of the palace.  
Shah knocks his man down and takes off after Aalam.

 **INT: Shah – Palace corridors – dark**

SHAH cautiously moves through the corridor looking for Aalam.  
On several occasions he is ATTACKED by guards hiding in the  
darkness but he is always ready and dispatches them easily.  
SHAH proceeds cautiously.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_Ala, lead me in the right direction.

ATTACKED again! But the fight is over quickly. Shah is  
unstoppable. He moves on.

 **Shah cont.** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_I must be going the right way. I keep drawing fly's.

Finally he comes to an opening in the corridor. A fancy  
door in front of him. Two guards block his way.

 **Shah** **  
**Move aside and I will let you live.

THE TWO GUARDS look at each other and laugh a little. Then  
they proceed to ATTACK Shah. Shah bests them quickly. HE  
TRIES the door but it's locked and heavy. Shah steps back,  
and with brute force, CHARGES the door, crashing through it…

 **INT: Aalam's Throne Room – Torch light**

There is a WOMAN with Aalam. Shah rolls on the floor and  
jumps up ready to fight. Four more Al'Arish guards ATTACK  
Shah. Aalam stands back holding his concubine in front of him.

THE AL'ARISH guards are good but Shah takes them all on  
with swashbuckling vigor.

 **Cut:**

 **INT: Back at the other fight – Da'Wud and his men.**

Another one of Da'Wud's men is dead. Turhan cuts down  
the two guards that Aalam pushed in. TURHAN AND  
DA'WUD face off. Ihtsham and Alnitak take on the last  
of Da'Wud's soldiers and join Turhan against Da'Wud.

DA'WUD has no chance. They fight him into a corner.  
Da'Wud fights with everything he has but they're cutting  
him up.

 **Cut:**

 **INT: Aalam's Throne room**

ONE GUARD is down. Shah deals with the other three.  
They BATTLE fiercely.

 **Cut:**

 **26b. SHAH**

DA'WUD is forced into a corner of the room by the three.  
Turhan gets cut. He looks at his cut and charges in angry.  
TURHAN takes over the battle from the other two.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **While fighting**_ _ **  
**_You fight well Turhan, but not as good as your leader, Safi!

 **Turhan** **  
**I will kill you Da'Wud.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Not today!  
 _ **He jumps up on a windowsill**_ _ **  
**_You have no leader now. I killed Safi!

 **Turhan** **  
**I am the leader of the Ma'an Army now, no thanks to you.

DA'WUD looks out the window. He smiles and fights  
Turhan. When there is a break in the fighting, Da'Wud  
jumps. THE THREE look out the window and down  
about forty feet. Da'Wud's men were waiting for him  
with A CART full of straw. It's night but they can HEAR  
the men and the cart dash off into the night.

THEY look at each other.

 **Cut:**

 **SHAH:**

Just as the Camera picks up again, Shah kills two more  
of the guards. Only one guard left. Shah FIGHTS relentlessly.

Eventually Shah runs him through. Only Shah and Aalam  
now. Aalam moves away from the girl. Shah ATTACKS Aalam!  
Aalam is good, he ducks Shah's blow and picks up a sword  
behind him.

SHAH BLOCKS from behind.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **To Shah**_ _ **  
**_Watch out, he's good.

 **Aalam** **  
**Shut up woman!

THEY face off. Aalam gives Shah a fight. They SPAR. Shah  
shows more skill and strength. Eventually he KNOCKS the  
sword out of Aalam's hand. Aalam still faces off with Shah  
but without a sword.

SHAH smiles and THROWS his sword down. Aalam is a  
big man. They meet in hand to hand but Shah is much  
stronger and a perfect fighter. EVENTUALLY SHAH is  
behind him and has Aalam around the neck. Aalam  
struggles but can't break Shah's iron grip.

AALAM is almost out. CRACK! Shah snaps his neck. Shah  
lets go and Aalam DROPS to the ground dead.

 **(End fight Scene)**

 **Shah** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_Turhan!

But just as Shah is about to chase back to Turhan, Turhan  
APPEARS at the door.

 **Shah** **  
**Turhan, thanks be to Ala.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Wounded**_ _ **  
**_Forgive me my King, Da'Wud has escaped.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at Cala**_ _ **  
**_Aalam has a palace but nothing to adorn it with accept this woman.

TURHAN looks at her, she's radiant.

 **Turhan** **  
**He need not adorn his palace with anything else.

CALA shy's.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at her**_ _ **  
**_Indeed.  
 _ **Looks at Turhan**_ _ **  
**_Turhan, you and your men have won the day. You may take Al'Arish  
for yourselves if you wish.

 **Turhan** **  
**Alas my King, a fine gesture but… I think my wife might not wish  
to share our bed with another woman. I must decline.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_You are a great soldier and a great man Turhan.

 **Turhan** **  
**The Al'Arish have many things. I would have some of it if you permit  
my King.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_You must take from Al'Arish and be the first of your men. Then tell  
your men, Al'Arish has taken much from us, Al'Arish is theirs to take  
back.

 **Turhan** **  
**I will do this, thank you great king. Is there anything that you desire?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_No, but I have no wife. I will see if this woman is worthy.

 **Turhan** **  
**Very good my king!

TURHAN leaves.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at Cala**_ _ **  
**_I will take you, you will be my prize today!

HE grabs her arm…

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Pulls away, hides her face**_ _ **  
**_I am… not worthy.

 **Shah** **  
**Why?

 **Cala** **  
**I have… been defiled… too many times.

 **Shah** **  
**By Aalam?

 **Cala** **  
**Yes.

 **Shah** **  
**I thought you were his wife.

 **Cala** **  
**No, only… a tool for his pleasure.

 **Shah** **  
**A slave?

 **Cala** **  
**Yes.

 **Shah** **  
**Where are you from?

 **Cala** **  
**Al Karak.

 **Shah** **  
**Al Karak, Such a great kingdom, surely they have Army's?

 **Cala** **  
**We were a small kingdom. Aalam and the man from which Aalam  
would walk in the shadow of, took our kingdom and killed my father  
the king. And maybe my mother, though I think she may be alive.

 **Shah** **  
**You are… a princess?

 **Cala** **  
**I was… Princes Cala of Al Karak.

 **Shah** **  
**Was, why are you not still a princess?

 **Cala** **  
**I have been defiled. Nothing more than a slave woman now. And certainly  
not worthy of King Shah of Ma'an.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I… will say who is worthy to be with me and who is not! Today, you are  
worthy. Tomorrow, maybe not but today you belong to me, now come!

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Pulls back again**_ _ **  
**_Wait!

 **Shah** **  
**For what now?

 **Cala** **  
**Come with me, there is something I wish to show you.

 **Shah** **  
**Woman, it is late, I am tired…

 **Cala** **  
**…Trust me, you will want to see this.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Exasperated**_ _ **  
**_Very well, lead the way…  
 _ **Pauses, grabs her arm again**_ _ **  
**_…No tricks.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_Just come.

SHE pulls him along.

 **Int: Misc Room – Dimly lit**

CALA OPENS the door to the room. They enter. The room is  
lit by two torch bowls. A large MARBLE BOX sits alone.

 **Shah** **  
**A marble box, so what?

CALA takes the two torch bowls and DOUSES them. Now the  
marble box glows in the darkness.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Now THIS is interesting.

 **Cala** **  
**Aalam coveted it. No one was to go near it. Not even the snake that  
led him around.

 **Shah** **  
**Da'Wud!

 **Cala** **  
**Yes, that was his name. Aalam was fooled by his cunning wit. I was  
not. Da'Wud was after what was in the box. Da'Wud asked Aalam how  
to open the box. Aalam would never tell, he would only jest.

 **Shah** **  
**I'm surprised that Da'Wud did not kill him.

SHAH looks the box over.

 **Cala** **  
**Aalam led him to believe there was indeed a way in. Da'Wud would have  
kept him alive until he knew how to get in.

 **Shah** **  
**Do you know what gives the box it's light?

 **Cala** **  
**Aalam used to talk in his sleep. If I understood correctly, it is a lamp.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at her**_

A lamp! Then there must be a way in or the oil would run out.  
There must be air that gets in . A lamp would have no flame if  
there was no air.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Watches him**_ _ **  
**_If that is true, then its secrets are even more of interest to me.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looking more intently**_ _ **  
**_What do you find interesting?

 **Cala** **  
**Many have tried to find a way in. Aalam used to get drunk and would  
dare his friends to find a way in. It gave him a great laugh as they  
never could.

SHAH looks at her like "And?"

 **Cala cont.** **  
**No one ever got in.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Stands up**_ _ **  
**_A lamp has only one purpose. To put a box around it would take away  
its purpose. The man who did this would be a fool.

 **Cala** **  
**Not such a fool if what you say is true.

 **Shah** **  
**What?

 **Cala** **  
**A lamp needs oil and air. If there is not way in, where does the oil and  
air get in?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Astounded**_ _ **  
**_…How indeed. The lamp inside burns without oil or air…

 **Cala** **  
**I believe it to be so my king.

SHAH examines the box more. He TAPS on its sides with his  
knuckles. Then sits on the ground at the side of the box. With  
as much strength as he can muster, with both feet, he KICKS  
at the side of the marble box.

SHAH RECOILS in pain as the box does not break or even move.  
He looks at her. She shrugs her shoulders. He gathers himself  
and tries again. HE RECOILS in pain again but the marble  
box has sustained no damage and does not move from its place.

HE TAPS on the side of the box with his knuckles again. He looks  
dumb-founded at it. He sits back again, closes his eyes, and puts  
himself in a meditation trance. After a moment, his eyes open.  
He KICKS at the side of the box! This time it CRACKS.

CALA looks shocked. He KICKS again and again. The side of the  
box begins to CRACK more and more. AGAIN AND AGAIN!  
Finally, in slow motion, the side of the box COLLAPSES.

HE lies back exhausted. Cala cautiously moves over and looks in.  
A LAMP. Big, brown, not regaled with gems or gold, very plain.  
But the lamp continues to burn its light.

 **Shah** **  
**It looks…

 **Cala** **  
**…Old.

 **Shah** **  
**Yes.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at her**_ _ **  
**_Can we touch it?

 **Cala** **  
**You can!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles a little**_ _ **  
**_Ok.

SHAH reaches into the box slowly. He finally touches it but  
PULLS his hand back quickly.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Startled**_ _ **  
**_What, What happened?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Nothing.

 **Cala** **  
**Oh.

SHAH reaches in again. This time he touches it more. He  
eventually picks it up and pulls it out of the box.

 **Cala** **  
**Is it heavy?

 **Shah** **  
**No, no more than any lamp.

 **Cala** **  
**It's not very… pretty. Blow it out.

SHAH blows the flame out but it re-ignites. Shah looks at Cala,  
Cala shrugs. He tries again. The flame comes back. SHAH takes  
a deep breath and blows the flame as hard as he can. For a  
second, the light is out.

SHAH, satisfied with himself, looks at Cala. Cala smiles at him  
but then her face turns shocked. SHAH looks at the lamp,  
the flame burns again. Shah is shocked as well.

 **Shah** **  
**It doesn't look like it's really worth much. Accept for that GOLD BAND around  
the base.

 **Cala** **  
**There is writing on the band.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks closer**_ _ **  
**_Yes, you're right… but… I cannot read it.

 **Cala** **  
**I… it is Old Arabic. I cannot read it but I know of one who can.

 **Shah** **  
**Who?

 **Cala** **  
**Actually there are many…  
 _ **She thinks**_ _ **  
**_My mother, she could read it. We must find her!

 **Shah** **  
**Is she alive?

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Sad**_ _ **  
**_I do not know for sure. I have only heard rumors. Rumors that she  
escaped. Then she went to a city called…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Bahrain.

 **Shah** **  
**Bahrain, I know of it. I will take you there.

 **Cala** **  
**Oh, great king, I could not ask it of you.

 **Shah** **  
**You do not have to. We will go at once, together.

 **Cala** **  
**It is only rumor. She might not actually be there. I have not seen nor heard of  
her for years.

 **Shah** **  
**Only one way to find out.

 **Cut:**

 **EXT: Outside Al'Arish – Dawn is breaking – Warm – Desert**

TURHAN sits with his men. They have PILLAGED Al'Arish of  
almost everything and LOADED it on anything they could find.  
CALA and Shah walk out together. Turhan, Ihtsham and two  
other men bring Shah his horse.

 **Turhan** **  
**We thought you had decided to live there my king.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_Forgive me Turhan, I was inspired to look at something.

 **Turhan** **  
**What did keep you then my king, if I may ask. Surely it was not the woman?

 **Shah** **  
**This.

SHAH holds up the lamp.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Rides near to have a look**_ _ **  
**_A lamp my king. It is not my place to say, but what value is an old lamp.  
Surely there must be something of mine or my men's that would please  
you more?

 **Shah** **  
**No, not yet.

 **Turhan** **  
**And it burns. It is lit my king. There is no need for it now. Blow it  
out and save the oil.

SHAH smiles and looks at Cala. Cala smiles. He looks back at Turhan.

 **Shah** **  
**You blow it out Turhan.

CALA smirks. Turhan meanders around it wondering.

 **Turhan** **  
**A strange request my king but if you ask it.

TURHAN BLOWS it out.

 **Turhan cont.** **  
**There it is…

TURHAN'S eyes open wide. The flame re-ignites by itself. His  
men LAUGH. He tries again. The same happens. His men  
LAUGH louder. TURHAN BLOWS AND BLOWS but still  
the flame ignites. His men are HYSTERICAL now.

 **Turhan cont.** **  
**It is a trick.

 **Shah** **  
**No trick my friend. I to was taken by this magic. I thought surely I  
could blow it out.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Eyes wide**_ _ **  
**_It is the power of Ala!

 **Shah** **  
**Maybe. Though I've not much faith in Ala.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Turhan…  
 _ **Gestures to Cala**_ _ **  
**_…This is Cala, She and I go to find her mother in Bahrain.

 **Turhan** **  
**Yes my king.

 **Shah** **  
**She has not seen her mother in years.

 **Turhan** **  
**Very good my king. Do you wish an escort?

 **Shah** **  
**No but if you would, find one of your men to lend Cala a horse.

IHTSHAM RIDES forward.

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Please Turhan, let me do this?

 **Turhan** **  
**Ihtsham, are you sure?

IHTSHAM climbs down from his horse and leads it over to Cala.

 **Cala** **  
**I do not wish to burden the kings men.

 **Ihtsham** **  
** _ **Helps her up gladly**_ _ **  
**_It is no burden princess. I wish to serve my king in any way I can.

 **Turhan** **  
**Ihtsham, you will ride with me.

 **Ihtsham** **  
** _ **Looks up at her smiling**_ _ **  
**_…And it is an honor to ride on the back of Turhan's horse.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Smiles kindly at Ihtsham**_ _ **  
**_You are more of a man than most that I have met.

 **Ihtsham** **  
** _ **Climbs up on Turhan's horse**_ _ **  
**_Thank you princess. What are you the princess of?

 **Shah** **  
**She is the Princess of Al Karak.

CALA looks closer at Ihtsham.

 **Cala** **  
**Forgive me, have we met?

 **Ihtsham** **  
**I don't believe so princess but I to feel we have known each other.  
Perhaps in another life.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **To Cala**_ _ **  
**_Woman, can you ride?

 **Cala** **  
**Which way?

SHAH points South. SHE RIDES the horse up on its  
hind legs "Lone Ranger style", and takes off at a strong  
GALLOP. THE MEN LAUGH. Shah enjoys the humor in it.

 **Shah** **  
**Turhan, get your men home. Let them enjoy their spoils. Give them a  
great meal and give them time with their women!

 **Turhan** **  
**It shall be done my king!

 **Shah** **  
**Turhan, may Ala be with you!

 **Turhan** **  
**And with you my king.

SHAH RIDES off after Cala. The men CHEER as he rides off.

 **Turhan** **  
**Come my men, a good meal and quiet nights await you!

THEY ALL CHEER again and ride off.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Desert – Mid Morning – Getting hotter – Bright – Slight wind**

TURHAN leads his men back to Ma'an.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **To Ihtsham who rides with him**_ _ **  
**_Ihtsham, are you crazy, that is the kings woman?

 **Ihtsham** **  
**But Turhan, I was telling the truth, I believe I have met the princess  
somewhere before.

 **Turhan** **  
**A weak excuse for trying to win the heart of the kings woman. She is  
ten years your senior.

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Turhan…  
 _ **As they ride off**_ _ **  
**_…I swear, I was not trying to…

 **Turhan** **  
**…Ok Ihtsham, I believe you.

 **Fade out:**

 **Int: Bahrain – Early Evening – depressed – warm**

SHAH and Cala ride into Bahrain together watching all  
of the poor and depressed as they ride by. People watch  
them, all are sad. AN OLD MAN steps in front of them.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Please, please, great king. Please help us?

SHAH AND CALA stop.

 **Muzzer cont.** **  
**Please, please…

 **Shah** **  
**…How did you know I was a king?

 **Muzzer** **  
**I have been around for too many years. You ride high upon your horse.  
I know a king when I see one.

 **Cala** **  
**You are wise old man. What is your name?

 **Muzzer** **  
**I am Muzzer great queen.

 **Cala** **  
**I am not a queen but thank you for the kind words.

 **Shah** **  
**This is Cala princess of Al Karak, we seek her mother.

 **Muzzer** **  
** _ **Thinks**_

There is a woman, she lives on the Eastern street. If I am correct,  
she is also from Al Karak. She lives on the South side of the street.

One man, children and several other women. You will know the home  
by two small ladders that climb to the roof.

 **Cala** **  
**We are grateful wise one, we shall not forget you.

 **Shah** **  
**We shall not forget you old one. You will not be hungry for long.

They begin to ride off.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Ala be with you great king.

SHAH looks back and smiles.

 **Cut:**

 **INT: Dusk – East street**

CALA and Shah can see the house. Several women and two  
children work in front of the house. CALA is not sure which  
one is her mother.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Calls out**_ _ **  
**_SHIMSHAW!

ALL THE WOMEN look up. But one begins to step forward trying to  
see who had called her name, then she sees…

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Cries out!**_ _ **  
**_Cala!

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Cries out!**_ _ **  
**_Mother!

CALA JUMPS off her horse and runs to her mother.

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Crying and running with open arms**_ _ **  
**_Cala, oh my God, Cala!

THEY embrace. It's a joyous reunion! Shah stops next to  
Cala's horse. He is pleased. One woman CALLS for the others  
to come out of the house. THREE MORE WOMEN, a middle  
aged man and three more children COME OUT. Cala and  
Shimshaw cry hysterically.

 **C.U. Of Cala and Shimshaw.**

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Cala, Cala, we thought you were dead!

 **Cala** **  
**No mother, I am alive and I longed to be at your side for many years.

CALA looks around. She doesn't recognize the other women or the  
children but she recognizes the man.

 **Cala cont.** **  
**Uncle?

HAMDOT smiles. She JUMPS into his arms.

 **Hamdot (One leg)** **  
**It is good to see you Cala.

CALA turns and embraces her mother again. They can hardly  
believe they are together again. Shah has climbed down from  
his horse and watches gladly.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Cala, you must come inside and tell me everything.

CALA looks at Shah.

 **Cala**

Wait mother, you must meet this man.

SHIMSHAW looks at him. He is extremely attractive.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Cala, have you gotten married?

SHAH just smiles. Cala brings her mother to Shah.

 **Cala** **  
**Mother, this is Shah, king of Ma'an.

SHIMSHAW is shocked, but joyfully so. She kneels before him. The  
rest of the women, children and the uncle also bow.

 **Shah** **  
**Please, all of you, do not kneel, it embarrasses me.

 **Cala** **  
**The King brought me to you.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**I am in your debt forever. We live humbly great king. Please come  
in, I have bread and our water is fresh and cool.

 **Shah** **  
**Water…  
 _ **Looks at Cala**_ _ **  
**_…Water sounds wonderful.

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Brushes herself off**_ _ **  
**_Cala, you bring a king to such a place?

THEY ALL go inside.

 **Int: Shimshaw's home – shadowy – dim**

THEY all sip cool water.

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **To Shah**_ _ **  
**_King Shah, did you know that you have rescued the princess of Al Karak?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes mother, this was made known to me. And you, you are its queen?

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Blushes**_ _ **  
**_All of these women were women of Al Karak. This is my brother  
Hamdot. And the children are all children of these women. It is believed  
that their husbands are all dead.

 **Shah** **  
**And how were you able to escape the Al'Arish attack?

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Recreate the scene – no dialog**_ _ **  
**_A secret passage. But the Al'Arish soldiers found it and blocked our  
way. My brother, quick with the sword, fought for all of us. I think Five  
Al'Arish soldiers. He cut them all down so that we could continue  
our escape!

 **Shah** **  
**A gallant man and a man above men. Hamdot, I commend you.

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Recreate the scene – no dialog**_ _ **  
**_Thank you great king but during the battle one of the Al'Arish soldiers  
cut a great gash in my leg.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**He fought until all the soldiers were dead.

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Recreate the scene – no dialog**_ _ **  
**_I was unable to walk after that. The women carried me to safety. I have  
only one leg now. I do nothing but sit around while these women tend to my  
needs. What kind of man am I know.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**A great man Hamdot. If it weren't for you, we would all be dead. We  
tend to you with grateful hearts.

The other women agree.

 **Hamdot** **  
**I have only one leg. A man with only one leg is not man at all.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Taken aback**_ _ **  
**_Hamdot, who told you that?

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…My friends, many men.

 **Shah** **  
**You should find new friends.

 **Hamdot** **  
**But great king, I am but a pebble in the shoes of these women, I cannot  
even protect them.

 **Shah** **  
**Hamdot, did you not keep all these women and children from death,  
or worse?

 **Cala** **  
**Yes, it could have been worse.

 **Hamdot** **  
**…Yes, I suppose.

 **Shah** **  
**You help when you can?

 **Hamdot** **  
**…When I can.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**You help us all the time. One leg does not keep you from helping at all.

 **Shah** **  
**And who says you do not protect these women. Your mere presents is  
enough to keep evil men away.

 **Hamdot** **  
**No, they all know that I have only one leg.

 **Shah** **  
**Has anyone ever tried to attack you or the women since you have  
been here?

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Think**_ _ **  
**_No, no I don't believe they have.

 **Shah** **  
**Here or in the city?

 **Hamdot** **  
**No, I don't think so.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**No one has ever been attacked to my knowledge.

The others agree.

 **Shah** **  
**Hamdot, don't you see, just your being here detours men from casting  
even one evil deed.

 **Hamdot** **  
**But I…

 **Shah** **  
**…Don't you know how these people think? A handsome man, good,  
kind strong. A man like you, with only one leg is even more threatening than a  
man with two.

These people think that a man with one leg, had lost the other in a  
great battle! They fear you even more! They would not dare cast evil  
against any in your care for fear that even with one leg, you are a  
dangerous man.

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Humbled**_ _ **  
**_Your words are like cold milk to my ears great king. Although, it was  
only one battle and the only one I was ever in.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**But brother… It was a great battle.

 **Shah** **  
**Hamdot, whoever told you that you were not a man because you  
only have one leg is a fool, and he told you that because he fears you.  
A man who tells such things should be dragged behind a horse, the horse  
made to back up and shit upon him!

All laugh or snicker.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Hamdot, you are a man above men. If you could ride a horse I would  
put you at the head of one of my legions. One leg, two legs, one could only learn  
from the man you are.

THE OTHER WOMEN agree and coo.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Careful great king Shah, he may be a great man but soon his head will  
not fit through the door!

ALL laugh.

 **Hamdot** **  
**I think maybe you are right great king. It is foolish to think that I am not a  
man only because I have one leg.

 **Shah** **  
**Hamdot, you are a man but the truth is even if a man had no arms and no  
legs, HE… is still a man.

 **Hamdot** **  
**I will carry these words for the rest of my days great king.

 **Shah** **  
**Good…  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Shimshaw, how many live her in Bahrain?

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…About… a Thousand I think.

 **Shah** **  
**A Thousand, so few and yet all you eat is bread?

 **Shimshaw** **  
**We have no choice. Aalam, king of Al'Arish keeps us poor. He and  
his soldiers raid our city. They know just when to come. They take anything  
of value, animals, jewelry, sometimes even people.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Solemn**_ _ **  
**_Mama… Aalam… is dead.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**What?

 **Cala** **  
**Aalam is dead. King Shah killed Aalam with his bare hands.

 **Shah** **  
**You need so longer fear Aalam again. He, his men and his entire  
kingdom… are no more.

 **Hamdot** **  
**Praise be to Ala.

THE REST praise Ala as well.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**When other evil men hear that Aalam is no more, they will come.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_A Thousand you say?

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Approximately.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…There are many homes in Ma'an. They are outside the palace but they  
are still under my protection.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…You and your people could come to Ma'an.

All are joyful.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**That is more than anyone could ask. I will extend my protection to  
Bahrain… though…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…It may take time to get here with help.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**A wonderful gesture none-the-less.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Great King, my home is humble but it is getting late would you stay with  
us until the morning?

 **Cala** **  
**Yes King Shah, you may have my bed…  
 _ **Embarrassed**_ _ **  
**_…Of course… I… would not be… in it.

Snickering.

 **Shah** **  
**Your home is my home mother. I will stay until morning… and Cala,  
will sleep in her own bed tonight… alone.

Snickers.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**I will sleep on the floor.

Some of the children speak up.

 **Child 1** **  
**We sleep on the floor great king.

 **Shah** **  
**There, you see, I will sleep on the floor with the children.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**King Shaw, I have no way to repay you for all that you have  
done or will do. I would lay down my life for you but you only need ask.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_A warm place to sleep and cool water. This is all I could ask.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_But there is one thing that I might ask of you.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Please… name it.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Gets up, heads out**_ _ **  
**_I will get it.

CALA comes back in after just a second with the lamp. Cala hands  
it to Shah, Shah hands it too Shimshaw.

 **Shah** **  
**There is a small band of gold around it's stand and an inscription.  
Can you read it for me?

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Oh yes my king, of course.

SHIMSHAW views the inscription. Then she looks at Shah, then Cala,  
then Shah and begins to cry.

 **Cala** **  
**Mother, what is wrong, what does it say?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Takes her hand**_ _ **  
**_What is wrong mother?

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Still crying**_ _ **  
**_He calls me mother. I think his words comfort me more than those  
of Ala.

 **Cala** **  
**Mother!  
 _ **She looks up**_ _ **  
**_Ala, forgive her.

 **Shah** **  
**Please mother, what saddens you?

 **Shimshaw** **  
**I owe you my life. You ask of me, one simple thing but…

 **Cala** **  
**But?

 **Shimshaw** **  
**…I… I cannot answer your question. I cannot read it.

 **Cala** **  
**But mother, you told me that you could read Old Arabic.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Old Arabic yes. This is ancient Arabic!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs**_ _ **  
**_Please mother, a misunderstanding. Surely there are others.

All laugh.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Tomorrow I and the others will go about the city telling everyone of  
your offer. I will ask around.

 **Shah** **  
**Good, tell them to be prepared to leave in two days. I will ride ahead  
and prepare for you.  
 _ **Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Cala… you belong to your mother now. You do not belong to  
me anymore. If you stay here in Bahrain, I will not be offended.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Thinks of something quick**_ _ **  
**_But… I am yours King Shaw. You took me when you took Al'Arish,  
I must honor that.

SHAH smiles.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**She is my daughter and I wish her to live in Ma'an with me.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_She will follow me there.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **To Shimshaw**_ _ **  
**_If that is your decision. Tell your people to take all that they can carry,  
nothing more. You will lead them mother. Do you know the way?

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Pleased**_ _ **  
**_I know the way.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Shimshaw's home – Morning – Warm**

SHAH awakes. He sees Cala.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Sits up**_ _ **  
**_Cala, why are you not with the other women telling about Ma'an?

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I was going to but my mother insisted that I stay here and take care  
of you.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I'm sure I could get bread and water myself.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Panders to him**_ _ **  
**_But you are a king and a generous one. She insisted.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Not convinced**_ _ **  
**_Cala I…

SHIMSHAW BURSTS through the door.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Shah, I have news…  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Cala, what are you doing here?

SHAH gives Cala a look and smiles. Cala shy's and smiles.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Back to Shimshaw**_ _ **  
**_What news?

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Oh… there is an old man that sits in the market place. I spoke to  
him about your offer.

 **Shah** **  
**Yes…

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Oh… I asked him if he could read Ancient Arabic. He told me he could!

 **Shah** **  
**Good…  
 _ **He grabs the lamp**_ _ **  
**_Show me to him.

THEY ALL leave together.

 **Cut:**

 **EXT: Bahraine – Market Place – Sunny – Warm – Morning**

THEY DISMOUNT and walk up to the old man.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Sees him**_ _ **  
**_I know this man. His name is Muzzer.  
 _ **To Shimshaw**_ _ **  
**_He directed us to where you lived.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Ah, Shimshaw, it is good to see you again, can we talk?

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **To Muzzer**_ _ **  
**_Some other time Muzzer, the King has a question for you.

THE OLD MAN can't see very well.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Great king, what question do you have for an old man?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Shows him the lamp**_ _ **  
**_I…

 **Muzzer** **  
** _ **Calls out**_ _ **  
**_Ah!... Ah!… Praise be to Ala!

 **Shah** **  
**You…

 **Muzzer** **  
**…Praise be to Ala!

 **Shah** **  
**You have seen this before?

 **Muzzer** **  
** _ **Still astonished**_ _ **  
**_…Not… since I was a child  
 _ **Looks from the lamp to Shah**_ _ **  
**_…Can I hold it?

SHAH hands it to him.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Ah! Praise be to Ala, I have prayed that this would be found! Where  
did you get it?

 **Shah** **  
**From Al'Arish, Aalam had it hidden there.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Ah… so that is where it was. Many believed that it was lost under the  
moving sands of the dessert. It has not been seen for… seventy years.  
There were many like it. But **they** are not real. Please tell me… can  
you extinguish the flame, can you blow it out?

 **Shah** **  
**No… there is no way to blow it out.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Then… praise be to Ala, it is the real one!

 **Shah** **  
**The real what? What is it?

 **Muzzer** **  
** _ **Serious**_ _ **  
**_This… is the Lamp of Al Adene!

 **Shah** **  
**The ancient king?

 **Muzzer** **  
**Yes, have you heard the stories?

 **Shah** **  
**Some.

 **Muzzer** **  
**I only know of one.

 **Shah** **  
**Please, wise one, tell us.

 **Muzzer** **  
**It may not be true.

 **Shah** **  
**Or… it may be.

 **Muzzer** **  
** _ **Looks at the Lamp**_ _ **  
**_This lamp is over Eight-Hundred years old.

ALL are shocked.

 **Muzzer cont.** **  
**It is said that there were many lamps like it in those days. But the  
other lamps like it were simple. They grew old and have long since gone back to the  
sand from where they came.

It is said that the King, Al Adene, bought several of them to light the  
darkness around his throne in the night. This lamp was only an ordinary lamp.  
It burned oil and gave light.

This lamp was made when the Son of God roamed this region looking for  
men to tell about God.

 **Shah** **  
**I was unaware that Ala had a son.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Not Ala. God… the God of Abraham, the Hebrew God.

 **Shah** **  
**Ishua?

 **Muzzer** **  
**Yes.

 **Shah** **  
**My father told me some of these stories.

 **(Act out as muzzer narraites)**

 **Muzzer** **  
**Yes… there was a man that lived in this region. His name was Ge'nea.  
(French sounding)  
He was not a King but he was very wealthy. He was a follower of the  
Hebrew God. He gave great amounts of his wealth to those in need. In time,  
his wealth would dwindle.

Ishua heard of Ge'nea and sought to find him. When they finally met,  
Ishua loved Ge'nea because of his love for God the Father. Ishua new of  
all that Ge'nea had done for the people.

Ishua blessed Ge'nea with great power to give more to the  
people. Ge'nea was pleased and offered a great prayer to God. Ishua  
went on with the Eleven men that walked with him. Ge'nea walked throughout  
the land blessing the poor with gifts from the father God and told them  
about God.

One day, King Al Adene heard of Ge'nea and his great power,  
and called for Ge'nea to have an audience with the King.  
Ge'nea made his way and eventually stood before King Al Adene.  
King Al Adene believed that Ge'nea was only a sorcerer and thought  
to test him.

The King, for his entertainment, asked Ge'nea to perform magic for him.  
Ge'nea answered and said that he could do no magic. That his power  
came from God and he could only give what people needed.

Ge'nea told the King that he would grant him three wishes. King Al Adene  
was not a believer. The King, unsure of the man, asked for his first  
wish. It is said that the King asked to be King of the entire region.

Ge'nea told him that his wish would be granted. The King wanted  
to have his wish granted right away but Ge'nea only said… wait. The King  
waited. It is said that in only a few days, curriers were sent from every kingdom  
in the land. All kingdoms submitted to his authority.

But the King was still skeptical. So he called Ge'nea before him once again.  
It is said that King Al Adene's second wish was that he would have a Thousand  
Beautiful wives.

Ge'nea told him that his wish would be granted. In a couple of days a  
Thousand Beautiful women from all over the land came and pledged  
to be his wives. He married all of them.

The King was amazed and called for Ge'nea again. When Ge'nea stood  
before him, he asked for his third wish. He asked Ge'nea for more wishes.  
Ge'nea told the King that he could not grant this wish. God only allowed  
him to grant three wishes. Ge'nea told the King that he could still make  
a third wish.

King Al Adene was angered and insisted. Ge'nea pleaded with the king,  
that he didn't have the ability to grant more wishes. King Al Adene  
was blind with rage. It is said, that in his rage, he made a wish in  
haste. The king picked up one of the lamps from the floor and wished  
Ge'nea into it!

Silence.

 **Shah** **  
**So there is a man inside this lamp?

 **Muzzer** **  
**I do not believe… a man… maybe a… spirit. Ishua heard about the  
fate of his friend Ge'nea. Ishua went before King Al Adene. The  
king made no amends. Ishua was angry and cursed the king,  
"that when he died, his soul would be taken to the dessert caves and made  
to dwell there for all eternity or…

 **Shah** **  
**Or… what?

 **Muzzer** **  
**Or… until a man with a good soul would kill the spirit of  
King Al Adene.

 **Shah** **  
**Wise one, can you read what is inscribed on the gold band around  
the bass of the lamp.

MUZZER turns the lamp to read the inscription.

 **Muzzer** **  
**Ah, this is the ancient language. The language of the Hebrews.  
It reads: If a man possesses the Lamp and his soul is good,  
that man belongs to the Lamp and the Lamp belongs to him.

It is written, if the Lamp belongs to a man and his soul is good,  
he can call on the power of the Lamp. It is written, if the man's  
soul is good, and he calls on the power of the Lamp, let him rub  
the Lamp on its west side with his right hand and call on the spirit of  
the Lamp to come forth.

It is written, if the man's soul is good and the spirit of the Lamp stands  
before him, he will be granted three wishes. It is written, if the man's  
soul is good, he may ask of the spirit of the Lamp his first wish.

It is written, if the man's soul is good, he may ask of the spirit a second wish.  
It is written, if the man's soul is good, he may ask of the spirit, one final wish.  
It is written, if the man's soul is good, upon his final wish he will have three  
choices. It is written, if the man's soul is good, his first choice is to  
ask of the spirit of the Lamp, a riddle. If the man answers the riddle correctly, he  
will be granted three more wishes.

It is written, if the man's soul is good, his second choice would be to  
simply ask the spirit of the Lamp for one last wish. It is written,  
if the man's soul is good, his third choice would be selfless. The man  
might choose to free the Spirit from the Lamp that is his prison. Thusly  
exhausting his third wish.

It is written, upon the man's third wish being granted, he no longer  
belongs to the Lamp and the Lamp no longer belongs to him. He  
must then find another man with a good soul to give the Lamp to.

It is written, there are five laws.

MUZZER looks up smiling. Shah looks down at Muzzer.

 **Shah** **  
**And…

 **Muzzer** **  
**And… there is no more.

 **Shah** **  
**How am I to know of the five laws? Do you know them?

 **Muzzer** **  
**I'm sorry great king, I do not.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Frustrated**_ _ **  
**_How will I know if I have broken one of the laws?

 **Muzzer** **  
** _ **Shrugs his shoulders**_ _ **  
**_I… don't know.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **To Muzzer**_ _ **  
**_Have other men used the Lamp?

 **Muzzer** **  
**Yes but I only know stories.

 **Shah** **  
**What do the stories say?

 **Muzzer** **  
**Five men had the Lamp. But only two of them were actually able to  
use the power of the Lamp. The stories say, that of the two men,  
one lived a long and fruitful life and simply died of old age. But the  
other became a Serpent man. Again great king, only stories.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Comes back to reality**_ _ **  
**_I do not wish to become a serpent.

 **Cala** **  
**You would not, you are a great king and you have a good soul.

 **Shah** **  
**Thank you Cala.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_This changes everything. Da'Wud will be after this lamp and will stop  
at nothing to get it.  
 _ **Thinks, looks at Shimshaw**_ _ **  
**_Go, tell the people to be ready tomorrow morning. You will all Caravan  
to Ma'an. Cala, come with me, I must pack and ride to Ma'an tonight.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**King Shah, will you make a wish?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I have need of nothing.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I will wait until I have needs.

The others around him act disappointed.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks down at Muzzer**_ _ **  
**_Thank you wise one.

 **Muzzer** **  
** _ **Looks up at Shah**_ _ **  
**_It is my greatest pleasure to serve you my king.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Night – Shimshaw's house – lantern light**

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Packing, to Cala, quietly**_ _ **  
**_I will ride through the night to Ma'an.

The others are still asleep.

 **Cala** **  
**Great king, it is very dangerous to ride through the dessert at night.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I know the way and I will not stop.  
 _ **Pulls on his pack**_ _ **  
**_I will go now, the darkness will hide me.

SHAH heads outside.

 **34\. Ext: Shimshaw's house – Cool – Dark – Midnight**

SHAH loads his pack on his horse, then looks at Cala.

 **Shah** **  
**Cala, stay and help. Help with the Caravan.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Sad**_ _ **  
**_Ok.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Pulls up her chin**_ _ **  
**_Cala, please, do as I say.

 **Cala** **  
**I will.

 **SHAH:**

SHAH CLIMBS on his horse and rides off.

 **Ext: Outside Bahraine – Dark – Dessert – Cool**

SHAH stops and looks around. Then he rides quickly to Ma'an.

 **Cut:**

 **Next Day:**

 **Ext: Morning – Bahraine Market Place – Sunny – Warm**

THE CARAVAN is formed. Shimshaw RIDES to the front next to Cala  
and Hamdot. The few that are staying in Bahrain are old. They wave.  
The Caravaners wave back. Shimshaw begins to ride into the dessert.

 **Fade out:**

 **Time passes:**

 **Ext: Dessert – mid afternoon – blazing hot – sunny**

 **(The Camera picks up at the front of the Caravan).**

CALA, SHIMSHAW AND HAMDOT are riding side by side.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Oppressed**_ _ **  
**_Why must it be so hot? How much longer mother?

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Also oppressed**_ _ **  
**_I think… six more hours.

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Oppressed**_ _ **  
**_That is too long. We're going to start losing people pretty soon.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Maybe we should have gone at night.

 **6\. (Fight Scene – Corriograph)**

HAMDOT stops. He looks down as though he were listening for  
something. Cala sees him and rides back to him. She watches  
Hamdot for a second then calls for Shimshaw.

 **Cala** **  
**Mama!

SHIMSHAW sees them and RIDES back to them. She watches Hamdot.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Hamdot, are you all right, what is it?

HAMDOT holds up a shushing hand. Pause.

 **Hamdot** **  
**…I… can hear… horses.  
 _ **Pause, listening**_ _ **  
**_There are… horse… coming this way.

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Panicked**_ _ **  
**_From which way?

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_…I'm… not sure…  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_…But… they are… running.  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_…Lots of horses…

 **Cala** **  
**…Which way, which way are they coming from?

 **Hamdot** **  
** _ **Turns to the East and points**_ _ **  
**_There!

Suddenly an army of men on horseback CHARGE over a dune  
from the East. The Caravaners begin to SCREAM and react. THEY  
CHARGE the Caravan. But when they get closer, Da'Wud sees  
something and stops. His entourage stops with him.

 **28_a. Da'wud**

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Something is wrong. Some of the Caravaners are not moving. Not  
panicking like the others.

When DA'WUD'S MEN get close enough Ma'an soldiers throw  
off their disguises and aim bow and arrow. THEY FIRE on  
Da'Wud's new army of Tabuk. Many fall. The Ma'an soldiers  
re-string and fire again falling more of the Tabuk soldiers.

Finally some of the Tabuk soldiers get through. The Ma'an  
soldiers have to fight with sword but they hold their own.

 **(Camera cuts to a view of a dune North of the fray)**

SHAH and more soldiers COME over another dune and quickly  
mix with the battle.

 **DA'WUD:**

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Sees Shah**_ _ **  
**_There he is.

DA'WUD looks over his shoulder and signals ten great Dark Knight's  
to come forward. They RIDE up to Da'Wud's side, the metal from their  
suits of armor and their weapons CLANK as they ride. Da'Wud points.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**There… on the white horse, the one that no one can get near. That  
is the King of Ma'an. Get him.

The Dark Knight's all carry heavy CHAINS. They begin riding slowly  
but eventually begin to RIDE faster into the battle. Some of the  
Ma'an soldiers try to stop them. The large men are invincible.  
They plow through on their horse and cut down Ma'an soldiers  
easily. They move toward Shah.

SHAH sees them coming. He sees that they are killing his men off.  
He RIDES over to them. They try to CAST the great chains around  
him but he's as strong as any of them and as good a warrior.

HE BATTLES all ten of them. Turhan sees Shah and quickly rides  
towards them. The fighting is thick and Turhan must fight through.  
IHTSHAM sees and begins to RIDE toward Shah as well but he must  
also fight through the battle to get to them.

SHAH, while still fighting sees some of Da'Wud's men chase down  
and capture Cala. Shimshaw sees this also and screams for her,  
riding toward Cala!

 **Shah** **  
**Cala!

SHIMSHAW is almost killed by one of the Tabuk soldiers. She's  
knocked off her horse. A Ma'an soldier CUTS him down before  
he can kill Shimshaw. SHAH CRIES out to Cala…

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Cala!

…who is being hauled away but Shah can't get away. This distracts  
him enough for the Knight's to get their CHAINS around him. THEY  
succeed in PULLING him off his horse. Turhan and Ihtsham are still  
fighting to get to him. SHAH is somewhat encumbered but still  
fighting. The large knight's have trouble with him…

THE KNIGHT'S dismount. THEY eventually get more CHAINS around  
him. The knight's watch. The weight of the chains is too much. Shah  
struggles but FALLS over. THE KNIGHT'S get on their horses and  
begin dragging Shah through the dessert. Turhan finally gets through  
and charges the knight's.

TWO OF THE KNIGHT'S see him and turn around. Turhan CRASHES  
into them, sword drawn. He BATTLES both of them. They are not  
getting anywhere with Turhan but he's not getting anywhere with  
them.

Eventually, Tabuk soldiers surround Turhan, he is distracted and  
has to fight the Tabuk soldiers. The knight's ride off. IHTSHAM  
gets close enough to use his bow and arrow. Before long, the  
Tabuk soldiers fighting Turhan have either fallen to Turhan's  
sword or Ihtsham's arrows.

TURHAN, IHTSHAM AND SOME OF THE MA'AN SOLDIERS give  
chase but Tabuk soldiers thwart their attempt. They must battle  
on.

 **(End fight scene)**

 **Fade out:**

 **Int: Tabuk Palace – Throne room**

THEY bring Shah in heavy chains. They throw him down. Shah  
looks up. Da'Wud sits on the throne.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Struggling**_ _ **  
**_Da'Wud, why do you sit on this throne?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Calmly**_ _ **  
**_Shah, what kind of question do you ask, I am their new king?

 **Shah** **  
**Da'Wud, you are no king, nor will you ever be. You are like the  
dessert snake, the only way you will ever be king is if a man turns  
over the rock from which you hide under!

Someone laughs.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Calmly**_ _ **  
**_You are a great king Shah but I…

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Barely able to talk**_ _ **  
**_…Da'Wud, you have your kingdom now! Let me go to mine!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Shah, you are wise but you must know, I'm not looking for a  
kingdom anymore, yours or anyone else's.

 **Shah** **  
**…But you said…

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…I changed my mind! I want the Lamp!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_Then take it fool, and leave me be!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Ah, yes, but you know that it would not work for me. That is why  
I need you. "You belong to it, and it belongs to you. I am… inherently  
evil. It would not work for me anyway. So… I need you to make  
wishes for me.

 **Shah** **  
**And what makes you think that I would do this for you?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Bring in the girl!

SOME GUARDS bring Cala in. They stand her before Da'Wud. She  
spit's in his face. One of the guards slaps her so hard she falls.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Fuming Angry, to the guard**_ _ **  
**_When I get free, I will kill you for that!

The same guard walks over to Shah, looks at him and slaps him.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**None of these men fear you Shah.  
 _ **Pauses, looks at Cala**_ _ **  
**_Now, you will make my wishes for me, or I will kill this girl.

DA'WUD walks over to her and caresses her hair.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**…Slowly.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_Do nothing for him Shah. Let him kill me! Do nothing for him!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_If you kill her, I will wish her back to life and I will wish death  
upon you!

DA'WUD stands up, walks over and kneels by Shah.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Do you know of the five laws?

 **Shah** **  
**I have… heard of them… but I do not know them.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Stands up**_ _ **  
**_I know them. Would you like to hear them?

 **Shah** **  
**They will only be lies from your lips!

DA'WUD walks over to one of the guards. The guard is holding the  
Lamp. Da'Wud takes it from him and kneels by Shah again. He  
turns the Lamp over. There are ancient Hebrew inscriptions on  
its base.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**They were written here, on the bottom of the Lamp but I know them  
well…

Stands and paces.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**Let's see, "Law one, you cannot use the power of the lamp to bring someone  
back to life. God reserves that power for himself."

Law two, you cannot use the power of the Lamp to make someone love you.  
Law three, You cannot use the power of the Lamp…  
 _ **Leans over so Shah can hear him**_ _ **  
**_…To decide the fate of another man.

Stands back up and paces.

Law Four, you cannot use the power of the Lamp to become  
like God. And Law Five, you cannot wish for more wishes.

BREATHS.

Now, call on the spirit or I torture her in front of you.

 **Cala** **  
**Do nothing King Shah, do not do it!

 **Shah** **  
**I…  
 _ **He strains to look at Cala**_ _ **  
**_…I must.

Looks at Da'Wud. Da'Wud puts the Lamp by Shah's hands.  
Through the chains, he rubs the lamp.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Spirit of the Lamp… come forth!

The flame that was the small light, grows large. It explodes into  
a great ball of fire. Tabuk men move back. Soon the flame turns  
into the Spirit. A huge man, muscular, bearded, levitating.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I… am the Spirit of the Lamp. I will grant you anything you desire…  
 _ **Looks at Shah in chains**_ _ **  
**_What desire you?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **To Da'Wud**_ _ **  
**_What is your wish.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I wish… that I had the power of the Spirit of the Lamp!

GE'NEA doesn't respond. He's angry!

 **Da'Wud cont.**  
Answer me Spirit!

 **Ge'nea** **  
** _ **Looks down at Shah**_ _ **  
**_I would but grant your wish, but you must ask it.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Tired**_ _ **  
**_Very well…

 **Cala** **  
**…No!

 **Shah** **  
**Give Da'Wud power, equal to that of your own.

A long pause. DA'WUD looks on with child like anticipation.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**…I …cannot.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**What!

 **Shah** **  
**Spirit, why?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**It would be a violation of the fourth Law. I cannot make him like God.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I demand it! It is my wish! You must answer it Sprit!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **To the Spirit sarcastically**_ _ **  
**_He demands it.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**It is not my law but Gods law that governs me. It is not a power  
that I can bestow.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Frustrated, angry**_ _ **  
**_Damn!

 **Ge'nea** **  
** _ **To Shah**_ _ **  
**_You still have not asked of me, your first wish. What commandeth thee?

SHAH strains to look at Da'Wud.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I…  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I don't know, I don't know!

THE SPIRIT bursts into a ball of fire. The ball of fire explodes  
and soon, the small flame becomes a light again. The Spirit  
is gone. Da'Wud Ponders.

 **Tabuk Soldier 1** **  
**Great king…

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Still pondering in frustration**_ _ **  
**_Oh… take them to this pit you speak of. Keep them there until I  
think of something!

 **Tabuk Soldier 1** **  
**…And the Lamp my King?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Put it… put it somewhere where it cannot be found by others. Now  
go, all of you!

THEY ALL LEAVE. Da'Wud is in a funk. They haul Shah in his  
heavy chains and Cala outside.

 **36\. EXT: Behind the Tabuk palace – Cloudy – Warm – Night is breaking**

Several of the Tabuk soldiers are standing with Shah and Cala.

 **(Camera does an Arial view looking down over the pits. We** **  
** **need to suggest that the pits are large, round, about Twenty** **  
** **Feet apart, and deep. Very Deep).**

ELEVATORS of sorts, at the side of each pit. The guards forcefully  
push Cala onto the elevator of the second pit and begin lowering  
her in. Shah is furious at their mindless treatment of her.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Adlib Angry**_ _ **  
**_Don't do that!

CHAINS and all, they PUT Shah, with some weight difficulties,  
on the elevator and begin LOWERING him down.

 **(The Camera follows him down from a side view. From** **  
** **the center out).**

HIS decent is gradual at first, then picks up speed as though  
they were just letting him fall. When he nears the bottom of the  
pit, his decent slows until he is gently set down to the floor.

 **Tabuk – shaws pit – down in**

HIS chains are heavy and cumbersome. Out of spite, he doesn't  
move off the elevator platform. From above, they PULL a  
different rope. Shah HEARS is but doesn't know what they're  
doing.

HE feels the elevator being pulled up but it SPLITS in the  
middle dumping him on the cold mud floor.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **In a loud angry voice**_ _ **  
**_Ala damn you to hell!

HE can barely move due to the weight of the chains and the  
way they are awkwardly wrapped around him. SHAH is able  
to MOVE himself into a sitting position against the wall. He sits,  
sighs a breath. There is an echo but silent otherwise.

C.U. of Shah's face through the chains. His eyes move as he  
looks around. SHAH'S POV looking around. Nothing for a  
moment. Then he HEARS a faint voice.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Shah!

SHAH hears her but can't believe it.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Shah!

 **Shah** **  
**Cala!

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Oh Shah, I hear you, can you hear me?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes Cala, but how?

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_There is a hole, about chest high. I can see day light at the other end  
of it. Can you find it?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Struggling**_ _ **  
**_It is… difficult!

HE uses his feet to MOVE himself around the pit.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Keep calling!

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_I am here great king…  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_…I am here.

SHAH struggles to move. Her voice gets a little louder each  
time he moves.

 **Cala cont.** **  
**…I am here my love.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Stops**_ _ **  
**_What did you say?

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Still faint but louder**_ _ **  
**_I am here my king.

SHAH keeps moving.

 **Cala O.C. cont.** **  
**Can you still hear me?

 **Shah** **  
**Better, I believe I'm near the hole. Call again.

HER CALLS coming out above him.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
**I can you hear me my king?

SHAH stops, looks up, he can see the hole but his CHAINs are  
too heavy for him to stand.

 **Shah** **  
**I hear you. I can see the hole but my chains are such, that I cannot  
stand to look into it.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_It is ok… there is nothing to see.

 **Shah** **  
**Hearing you is enough.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Hearing your voice my king, it warms my heart.  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Are you alright?

 **Shah** **  
**I am for the moment accept these chains. They are such that I have not  
the strength to move.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_I'm sorry great king.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laugh's a little**_ _ **  
**_For what?

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_I believe you are here because of me.

 **Shah** **  
**I am here because of you. But I wish to be here.

Silence.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Cala?

Silence.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Cala?

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_I'm sorry my king, I was thinking.

 **Shah** **  
**What were you thinking about?

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_…Shah, do you still have the Lamp?

C.U. Shah's face. Shah's POV He looks around.

 **Shah** **  
**I… I do not see it. I don't believe it is here.

Silence.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Cala?

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_I was thinking again…  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_…Muzzer read that the Lamp belongs to you and you to the Lamp.

 **Shah** **  
**Yes.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Well, maybe… you could… call for it. Maybe you could use its power  
even though you are not near it.

 **Shah** **  
**Muzzer also read that it must be touched by my right hand.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Oh, yes… he did say that didn't he?  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_I also know… that you are the greatest among men.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Strange statement**_ _ **  
**_Thank you Cala.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_…If you had the Lamp, you could wish yourself free and then…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…And then you could find me and rescue me.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles, thinks**_ _ **  
**_…And I would, had I the power.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_You…  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_You should try.

 **Shah** **  
**I would do this. I would do this if you ask it.

 **Cala O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_You must try, you must try.

SHAH rolls a little to where he is lying down. He closes his eyes.  
He concentrates.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Begins to call the Lamp quietly**_ _ **  
**_Spirit of the Lamp, if you hear me, come forth.

He listens for anything.

 **37_a. INT: Dark room – The Lamp sits**

It sits with old dirty things, storage of sorts. The Flame still  
flickers its light.

 **SHAH:**

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Again**_ _ **  
**_Spirit of the Lamp, if you can hear me, come forth.

 **LAMP:**

The flame begins to burn brighter. A strange light begins  
to SWIRL around it.

 **SHAH:**

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Louder**_ _ **  
**_Spirit of the Lamp, come forth!

 **LAMP:**

THE LAMP is in MOTION. A large flame BURSTS out lighting  
the store room.

 **SHAH:**

Soon a smaller ball of fire appears in the pit with Shah. It EXPLODES  
into a large fire ball…

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Calls to Cala**_ _ **  
**_I think… it's working!

Soon the fire ball gives way to the Spirit. He hovers.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**What commandeth thee great king of Ma'an?

 **Shah** **  
**Spirit, I would for my first wish.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Command it.

 **Shah** **  
**I have a question before I tell my wish.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Ask it.

 **Shah** **  
**Can I wish for two things at the same time?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**You cannot. But you may ask for your second wish and then your  
first.

 **Shah** **  
**Good, the princess of Al Karak is in the adjoining pit.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Yes.

 **Shah** **  
**I wish that you would free her from the pit.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Where would you wish me to free her to?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Her mother's side.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**It will be granted.

GE'NEA CLAPS his hands together with outstretched arms. A  
fire ball APPEARS. Cala appears in the FIRE BALL.

 **Int: Large dimly lit room – Ma'an Palace – Early afternoon**

There are people all around from the Caravan. PEOPLE FROM  
MA'AN are helping them, mending wounds, feeding, giving  
water. Shimshaw is also helping when suddenly a small fire  
ball APPEARS next to her.

SHE stops to look at it. The small ball of fire lights up the  
room. Everyone is startled but watch. The small fire ball  
explodes into a large one. People YELL and SCREAM. They  
run away or back up.

The large fireball settles to the ground and dissipates.  
When the fire is gone, Cala sits somewhat stunned. SHIMSHAW  
sees her and cries out her name. She almost dives on her  
with joy!

 **Bahrain man** **  
**Where… where did you come from?

 **37\. Int: Tabuk pit – Shah and Ge'nea**

 **Ge'nea** **  
**She is now with her mother.

 **Shah** **  
**Is she ok?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**She is well.

 **Shah** **  
**Then may I have my first wish?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Command it.

 **Shah** **  
**I wish to be free of this pit.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Where can I free you to great king?

 **Shah** **  
**The princess Cala's side.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**It will be granted.

THE SPIRIT CLAPS his hands together as he did before.

A small fire ball APPEARS near where Shah lies. It then  
explodes into a large one. It ENGULFS Shah and Dissipates.  
Shah is gone. The spirit is also gone.

 **38_a. Int: Ma'an Room – Caravaners**

EVERYONE has gathered round to help Shimshaw and Cala  
when the process REPEATS. Only this time there are two  
fire balls.

THEY both EXPLODE into large ones. When they dissipate  
Shah lies in Chains and the Lamp lies next to him. EVERYONE  
gathers around Shah.

 **Shah** **  
**Cala!

 **Cala** **  
**Shah!

SHE falls CRYING at his side.

 **Cala cont.** **  
**King Shah, you fool, you only have one wish left!

 **Shah** **  
**Cala.

 **Cala** **  
**Yes my King, anything.

 **Shah** **  
**Please find someone to get me out of these chains. They're  
suffocating me?

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Calls out**_ _ **  
**_Find Turhan! Find Turhan!

SOMEONE leaves the room quickly.

 **Shah** **  
**Cala.

 **Cala** **  
**Yes my king?

 **Shah** **  
**Please stay with me.

EVERYONE laughs a little.

 **Cala** **  
**I would not think of it my king. I would not leave you.

 **Shah** **  
**Thank you.

TURHAN and some of his men ENTER the room. They rush  
to Shah's side.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Looking at Shah**_ _ **  
**_Praise Ala. You are here… but…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…How?

SHAH can barely speak.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Sees the lamp**_ _ **  
**_It was the Lamp. He wished us free of the Tabuk pits!

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Looks**_ _ **  
**_How does a lamp set you free?

 **Shah** **  
**Turhan?

 **Turhan** **  
**Yes my king.

 **Shah** **  
**Get me out of these chains.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Yells out**_ _ **  
**_Find a black smith, immediately!

 **Ihtsham** **  
**There are four in our kingdom, which one?

 **Turhan** **  
**All of them!

IHTSHAM runs quickly out.

 **Cut:**

 **INT: Ma'an Throne room – Late Night – lamp light**

SHAH sits while Cala tends to his cuts and bruises from the  
chains and the burns from the blacksmiths.

 **Shah** **  
**Cala, your hands are like silk to my skin.

 **Cala** **  
**And your skin is fine to the touch… where is not burnt.

SHAH stands up. He walks over to the Lamp and picks it up.

 **Cala** **  
**Great king, what are you going to do?

 **Shah** **  
**I'm going to make my third wish.

 **Cala** **  
**But… great king, I hope you would not squander it.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at Cala romantically**_ _ **  
**_It will not be squandered.

HE rubs the Lamp.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Spirit of the Lamp, come forth!

Again, a small ball of fire LIGHTS the room. Then it explodes  
into a large one. Soon the Spirit appears.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Great King of Ma'an, wish upon me your third and final.

 **Shah** **  
**Spirit of the Lamp, do you know my wish?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I can hear your thoughts but only if you would have me do so.

 **Shah** **  
**I would… Hear the wish of my thoughts Spirit.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Any wish would I grant for the great king of Ma'an but of this…  
I cannot.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Saddened**_ _ **  
**_But Spirit…

 **Ge'nea** **  
**…It is forbidden according to the second law.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Hangs his head**_ _ **  
**_It was but the only wish I have. It was the perfect wish.

CALA puts her hand on Shah's shoulder.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Great king Shah, you are the finest king I have ever known.

SHAH looks up somewhat surprised at his comment.

 **Ge'nea cont.** **  
**I have known many great kings but you are far the greatest…  
You have a good soul.

 **Shah** **  
**Spirit.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Might I impart wisdom unto you?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Down**_ _ **  
**_Of course Ge'nea

 **Ge'nea** **  
**This wish that you would have me grant…

 **Shah** **  
**…Yes?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**You did not need the power of the Lamp for it to come true.  
It already has.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Surprised**_ _ **  
**_It… it has?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**It came true the moment you and the princess were first together.

 **Shah** **  
**What?

SHAH looks at the Ge'nea with a facial expression that asks  
"Should I go for it?" THE GE'NEA smiles and bows his head.  
Shah goes over to Cala and looks deeply into her eyes.

 **Cala** **  
**My King, do I have something in my teeth?

 **Shah** **  
**You have beautiful teeth, but I am not looking at your teeth.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Blushes, becoming swooned**_ _ **  
**_The… what… are you looking… at… Great King Shah of Ma'an?

 **Shah** **  
**Your eyes.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Looks away, blushing**_ _ **  
**_Is there… something… about… my eyes that you…

SHAH makes her look at him. Their eyes meet in passion again.

 **Shah** **  
**Your eyes are like the deep blue oceans that surround the sand.

 **Cala** **  
**King Shah, you are… making me…

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Kneels before her**_ _ **  
**_Cala…

CALA can barely contain herself.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**…Would you be… Queen of Ma'an?

 **Cala** **  
**But King, I have been…

 **Shah** **  
**…I do not care Cala. I have never met a woman that has been the answer  
to my greatest wish. Please Cala…

HE bows his head.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Speechless**_ _ **  
**_I…  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_…Yes… yes of course great king!

HE stands, she lunges to kiss him.

 **Cut:**

 **INT: Great Room – People are Sleeping**

The door to the room bursts open. Cala runs to her mother  
and wakes her. In doing so she wakes others around her.

 **Cala** **  
**Mother… mother… you must awake…

 **Shimshaw** **  
**What, is there something wrong?

 **Cala** **  
**No… mother… King Shah has asked me to marry him!

SHAH stands behind them now.

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Jumps up**_ _ **  
**_To mar… are you sure?

 **Shah** **  
**She is sure mother.

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Cries out**_ _ **  
**_My daughter is to marry the King!

Everyone CHEERS.

 **Fade out:**

 **Int: Tabuk Kingdom – Throne Room – Night**

DA'WUD is frustrated and calls for his highest ranking soldier.

 **Catchun (Catch – oon)** **  
** _ **With a hiss in his voice**_ _ **  
**_Yes my king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Bring the Ma'an King to me, and get the Lamp, I have decided to  
make a wish!

 **Catchun** **  
**Yes my king.

CATCHUN leaves.

 **Ext: Tabuk Palace courtyard – night – dark**

CATCHUN enters the courtyard with a torch and walks up to his 2nd  
in charge soldier.

 **Catchun** **  
**Bisale?

 **Bisale** **  
**Yes Great one?

 **Catchun** **  
**Get the Lamp and meet me at the pits.

 **Bisale** **  
**Yes great one.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Pits – Night – Dark – Cool**

CATCHUN is LOWERING the elevator into Shah's pit.

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Calls down**_ _ **  
**_Crawl scorpion, crawl onto the lift, the king desires your presence!

Nothing.

 **Catchun cont.** **  
**Come on you dessert snake, I haven't got all night!

Nothing. He YELLS louder!

 **Catchun cont.** **  
**Hey! Ma'an King!

An Echo only. CATCHUN walks over, picks up a lamp  
from off it stand. He looks down to pit and drops the lamp in.  
It falls almost disappearing into the darkness. When it finally  
HITS the bottom of the pit it bursts. There is enough light to  
see that the pit is empty.

 **Catchun cont.** **  
**How?

Just then BISALE RUNS up.

 **Bisale** **  
**Great one!

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Still looking into the pit**_ _ **  
**_…Don't tell me, the Lamp is gone…

 **Bisale** **  
**…Ye… how did you know?

CATCHUN is still looking in the pit. Bisale looks in also.

 **Bisale cont.** **  
**Oh.

 **Catchun** **  
**I'm dead.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Tabuk Throne Room**

THE TWO TABUK SOLDIERS stand before Da'Wud. (Conversation  
already in progress)

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…Are you sure?

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Humbly**_ _ **  
**_Yes my king, I am sure.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**The Ma'an king… and the Lamp?

 **Bisale** **  
**Taken my king, from the stores.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Maybe… did you check the other pit?

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Surprised**_ _ **  
**_I… no my king, in my haste to tell you, I did not.  
 _ **Kneels, bows his head**_ _ **  
**_…Forgive me my king!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Who was guarding the pits?

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Looks at Bisale**_ _ **  
**_We have… never needed to guard the pits there is no way out.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I hadn't thought to ask.  
 _ **Looks at Catchun**_ _ **  
**_You my friend, have never had a prisoner like King Shah before.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…I may have another theory. Take me to these pits.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Pits – Night – dark – cool**

THEY'RE all holding torches. Da'Wud looks down into the first pit.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**This was the pit the King was in?

 **Catchun** **  
**Yes my king.

The fire is out. They can't see into the pit. Da'Wud throws his torch  
in. It finally LANDS and gives enough light to illuminate the bottom  
of the pit. Clearly it is empty.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Take me to the other pit.

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Points**_ _ **  
**_It is right over there my king.

They walk over. Catchun pulls another torch from its stand and  
drops it into the second pit. When it LANDS it becomes clear  
that Cala is not there either.

 **Bisale** **  
**He climbed out and rescued her!

DA'WUD looks at Catchun.

 **Catchun** **  
**The walls of the pits are smooth as ice.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Put your fo… man on the Kings lift and lower him down.

 **Bisale** **  
**But great king…

CATCHUN grabs Bisale and pulls him over. He forces Bisale onto  
the lift.

 **Catchun** **  
**Get on fool!

BISALE gets on, Catchun begins to LOWER Bisale down. As  
CATCHUN is lowering Bisale, Da'Wud calls to Bisale.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Yelling down**_ _ **  
**_When you get to the bottom of the pit, try to climb out if you can!

 **Bisale** **  
**Yes my Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

 **Time Passes:**

BISALE is at the bottom of the pit. (Camera is still up  
top with Da'Wud and Catchun).

 **Cut:**

 **Int/Ext: Floor of the pit – Pitch black**

 **(Now camera is in the pit)**

BISALE lights a torch, he waves it around to see the walls. He  
sets the torch down and tries to find a place to climb. BISALE  
tries to CLIMB the wall even though there is nowhere to grab on.

 **Cut:**

 **TOP OF PIT**

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Calls down**_ _ **  
**_Can you climb out?

 **Bisale O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_It is… quite impossible my king!

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Yells down**_ _ **  
**_Are you sure?

 **Bisale O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Quite sure great one!

 **Int/Ext: Bottom of pit**

BISALE takes his torch and steps back on the lift.

 **40\. TOP OF PIT**

 **Catchun** **  
**Your theory my king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Your fool answered one. The only possible way they could have gotten out  
was to use the Lamp.

 **Catchun** **  
**But I thought he had to rub…

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…I thought so as well.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Which means… that he wished both of them out, which two, means…  
he has only one wish left.

 **Catchun** **  
**Only one my king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Get your fastest rider. Send him to Ma'an. Tell him that he is to determine  
whether or not the King has only one wish left.

 **Catchun** **  
**Yes my king.

CATCHUN AND DA'WUD begin to walk away talking… Bisale is  
still in the pit.

 **37\. INT/EXt: Down in the pit**

 **Bisale O.C.** **  
** _ **Faint**_ _ **  
**_Ok… you can pull me up now…

Silence.

 **Bisale O.C. cont.** **  
**Ok… I'm ready!

Silence.

 **Bisale O.C. cont.** **  
**Great one… my king… is anyone up there?

Silence.

 **Bisale O.C. cont.** **  
**Oh sh…

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Soldiers area – Cool – Fires – Smokey – Getting lighter out**

CATCHUN looks around the camp but sees no one that he likes.  
Eventually he sees the ten dark knight's off by themselves. Catchun  
walks over to them. They pay no attention to him. Finally one looks up.

 **Fear (The leader)** **  
**What do you want fool?

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Fairly dark and evil himself**_ _ **  
**_Watch your tongue knight!

THE KNIGHT springs up, sword drawn and at Catchun's throat. Catchun,  
a seasoned soldier himself, does not flinch.

 **Fear** **  
**It is YOUR tongue that will be lost, still inside your head fool!

CATCHUN displays a long knife. Fear sees it.

 **Fear cont.** **  
**So, you are a warrior are you. Think you could have killed me with that  
before I cut off your head?

 **Catchun** **  
**One day… we shall see.

 **Fear** **  
**One day… I look forward to!  
 _ **Pauses, pulls his sword back**_ _ **  
**_You have my respect but you cannot speak to the knight's.

FEAR walks away.

 **Catchun** **  
**I speak…

FEAR is in Catchun's face again, sword drawn.

 **Fear** **  
**…I told you…

 **Catchun** **  
**…For the king!

FEAR looks for a second, then backs off and goes back to what he  
was doing.

 **Fear** **  
** _ **Ignoring Catchun's presence**_ _ **  
**_What does the king ask?

 **Catchun** **  
**The king asks that a strong rider go to Ma'an to determine the amount of  
wish the king has left.

 **Fear** **  
**Is that all?

 **Catchun** **  
**I could ask someone else if none of your men are up to the…

 **Fear** **  
**…Who told you to come to the dark knight's?

 **Catchun** **  
**It was… my own decision.

 **Fear** **  
** _ **Still attending to what he was doing**_ _ **  
**_If the king asks it…

 **Catchun** **  
**He does.

FEAR calls one of the other knight's.

 **Fear** **  
**Fire!

FIRE stands up.

 **Fear cont.** **  
**Answer the kings call.

 **Fire** **  
** _ **Dark Voice**_ _ **  
**_Yes great one!

FIRE walks over to their huge horses and MOUNTS. He gives  
Catchun a look and RIDES off.

 **Fear** **  
**Tell the king.

 **Catchun** **  
**I will.

CATCHUN walks a little and then turns.

 **Fear cont.** **  
**We will meet again.

 **Fear** **  
**I promise it.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Ma'an Palace – Façade – Early morning**

 **6\. Int: Shah's throne room**

SHAH wakes up next to Cala

 **Shah** **  
**Cala.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Exhausted**_ _ **  
**_Whhhaaat?

 **Shah** **  
**Wake up.

 **Cala** **  
**Ok my King but why?

SHAH gets up and picks up the Lamp again. Cala strains and looks  
at him.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looking at the Lamp**_ _ **  
**_I know what my third wish will be.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **More awake now**_ _ **  
**_How… do you know?

 **Shah** **  
**I saw it in my dream.

 **Cala** **  
**Can you tell me?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at her**_ _ **  
**_You are my wife, I can tell you anything… right?

 **Cala** **  
**I… I guess so. So… what was your dream?

 **Shah** **  
**My dream was of many things but one was of the Lamp. I am to  
answer the riddle.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Goes to his side, desperate**_ _ **  
**_Shah, you are a wise king but…

 **Shah** **  
**…You do not trust me?

 **Cala** **  
**If you answer incorrectly…

 **Shah** **  
**…I would not ask you to stay married to a snake.

 **Cala** **  
**…If you answer correctly…

 **Shah** **  
**…Then, my dreams will be answered.

 **Cala** **  
**And mine?

 **Shah** **  
**What dreams have you?

 **Cala** **  
**That yours are answered.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles, rubs the Lamp**_ _ **  
**_Spirit of the Lamp, come forth.

THE SPIRIT APPEARS in his usual way.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**What is your command great King Shah?

 **Shah** **  
**I am ready for my third wish.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I know of it.

 **Shah** **  
**I must ask you a question.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Ask it.

 **Shah** **  
**Tell me the truth Spirit, is there truly anyone who can answer  
this riddle?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I will always tell you the truth, the truth will set you free.

SHAH'S not sure what to think of that.

 **Ge'nea cont.** **  
**Many men have known the answer to this riddle but they are long dead  
now. There is but one now, who knows the answer.

 **Shah** **  
**Can a man believe his dreams?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**If he is a good man and has a good soul.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at Cala**_

For my third wish, I would ask of you Spirit, the riddle that I might be  
granted three more wishes.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Only three have asked in Eight-Hundred years. Only one answered  
correctly.

 **Shah** **  
**I am ready.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Great King of Ma'an, this riddle has two parts and thusly, requires  
two answers. The first part of the riddle… what was the name of the first  
born son of king Al Adene?

The second… Who did the first born son of Al Adene call father?

 **Shah** **  
**Hm.

 **Cala** **  
**The questions are impossible to answer!

 **Shah** **  
**Not impossible.

 **Cala** **  
**I… really?

 **Shah** **  
**I must ask of you still another question.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Ask it.

 **Shah** **  
**The son of God, it was… a man… by the name of Ishua?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Correct.

 **Shah** **  
**The stories of Ishua speak of twelve followers?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Correct.

 **Shah** **  
**But… at the time when Ishua cursed king Al Adene, Ishua only  
had eleven followers?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Correct.

 **Shah** **  
**Then, if I am to trust my dreams, the name of the first born son of  
king Al Adene… was Judas.

Pause.

 **Ge'nea cont.** **  
**Correct.

CALA sigh's relief.

 **Shah** **  
**Ishua only had eleven follower at that time, so king Al Adene's first  
born son… Judas was the Twelfth follower of the son of God?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Correct.

 **Shah** **  
**But since king Al Adene fell out of favor with all of his kingdom because  
of the curse Ishua put on him, Judas had to change his name.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Correct.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at Cala smiling**_ _ **  
**_You see, now, we go by one name. Our second name is our stature  
and then where we are from. I am Shah, King of Ma'an. You are Cala,  
Princess of Al Karak.

CALA shrugs her shoulders.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**…But Eight-Hundred years ago they…  
 _ **Looks at the Spirit**_ _ **  
**_…went by one name and then the name of their father.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Correct.

 **Shah** **  
**So, since Judas could not carry his real fathers name, he chose  
the name of another man.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Who was?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_Iscariot. Judas, son of Iscariot.

 **Ge'nea** **  
** _ **Looks at Cala**_ _ **  
**_You have married, a wise man…

CALA looks at Ge'nea with bated breath. Ge'nea pauses.

 **Ge'nea cont.** **  
**…For I must grant the King three more wishes.

CALA almost faints into Shah's arms with relief.

 **Shah** **  
**See… you did not have to be married to a snake after all.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Looks up at him**_ _ **  
**_You… my King… are indeed wise.

 **Shah** **  
**But… Ge'nea, you… you have to stay a slave to the Lamp again.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**It is a small price to pay for the wisdom of a great king. I am  
glad to serve.

 **Shah** **  
**I… I will not forget this Ge'nea

GE'NEA explodes into a ball of fire and retires to the Lamp.  
Shah passes out.

 **Ext: Ma'an – East Side – Dawn – Palace Façade**

FIRE, the dark knight, RIDES towards the palace. An arrow STICKS  
in the sand in front of his horse. Fire stops, unfazed, and looks to  
see who fired it.

A voice CALLS to Fire from a high palace wall.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **From the Palace wall**_ _ **  
**_I remember you! You took my King!

 **Fire** **  
** _ **Calls back**_ _ **  
**_Yes!

 **Turhan** **  
**What is your business?

 **Fire** **  
**I am to inquire of your King.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Leaves, then comes back**_ _ **  
**_Approach the main gate of the palace. I will meet you there.

FIRE RIDES on.

 **Ext: Ma'an palace – front gate – getting lighter – cool**

FIRE, in all his hellish candor, rides past the people of Ma'an. They  
fear the very sight of him. He stops in front of the main gate of the  
palace.

Huge wooden doors OPEN. Several Ma'an citizens gather round  
for curiosity sake. TURHAN comes out. He looks up at the  
menacing knight on his horse, then SNIFFS the air.

 **Turhan** **  
**Good god man… you stink!

 **Fire** **  
**Waste my time and I shall cut you in half!

 **Turhan** **  
**With what, your stench?

People LAUGH, fire smiles an ugly dark sinister smile. Then he  
quickly draws his huge sword. People jump back. Ma'an soldiers  
DRAW theirs. TURHAN neither flinches or draws.

 **Fire** **  
** _ **Loudly**_ _ **  
**_With this!

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Amused but not afraid**_ _ **  
**_With that…  
 _ **Pause**_ _ **  
**_…You would certainly cut something in half.

Pause.

 **Turhan cont.** **  
**What is your inquiry?

 **Fire** **  
**My king… wishes to know if your King still has one wish  
remaining?

 **Turhan** **  
**Wait here, I will ask him.

FIRE pulls out a large hourglass, turns it over and SLAMS it down  
on a nearby post.

 **Fire** **  
**You have until the sand runs out to get my answer! Then…  
I will get it myself.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Feigning serious, mocking**_ _ **  
**_Well now, we wouldn't want that would we?  
 _ **Beat**_  
I shall return quickly.

TURHAN leaves. The Ma'an soldiers stay and keep an eye on Fire. Fire  
smiles at them.

ONE OF THE MA'AN SOLDIERS COUGHS at the stench emanating  
from Fire.

 **Time Passes:**

TURHAN Returns.

 **Turhan** **  
**I have your answer.

 **Fire** **  
**Speak it!

 **Turhan** **  
**The King… does not have one wish left.

 **Fire** **  
**Too bad, I will tell my king.

FIRE is about to ride off when Turhan stops him.

 **Turhan** **  
**Wait! …I'm not finished.

 **Fire** **  
** _ **Angry**_ _ **  
**_You waste my time infidel!

FIRE turns the hourglass over.

 **Fire cont.** **  
**Answer quickly!

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Calmly**_ _ **  
**_The King does not have one wish left… he has three wishes  
left.

 **Fire** **  
**What… That is impossible!

TURHAN quickly draws his sword and CUTS Fires hourglass  
in half.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Stern, unafraid**_ _ **  
**_Apparently not. Now go and tell your king. And take your  
stench with you!

PEOPLE LAUGH.

 **Fire** **  
**We will meet again Ma'an fool!

 **Turhan** **  
**Good, and when we do I will take you prisoner, bring you back and  
give you a bath.

PEOPLE LAUGH. FIRE looks around, then smiles at Turhan.

 **Fire** **  
**Until then fool!

FIRE RIDES off.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Tabuk Palace Façade – morning – bright**

 **Int: Tabuk palace throne room**

FIRE is kneeling before Da'Wud on his throne. Conversation  
already in progress.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Contemplates**_ _ **  
**_…So… he answered the riddle.

 **Catchun** **  
**He could be lying my king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I do not believe so.

 **Fire** **  
**But how my king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**On his third wish he asked for the riddle. He answered it correctly  
and now… he gets three more wishes.

 **Fire** **  
**I see my king. You will wish us to capture him again. Shall I  
prepare the knight's for battle?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_No…  
 _ **Beat**_  
…But tell them to be ready, we're going in search.

 **Catchun** **  
**In search of what my king?

 **Da'Wud**  
The Lamp

 **Fire** **  
**As you wish.

FIRE leaves.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Looks at Catchun**_ _ **  
**_Yes, Surely he will squander wishes on us if we attack. But there is  
one. One so powerful that Shah could be made to succumb to  
my desires.

 **Catchun** **  
**Who my king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**The man that asked for the riddle but answered wrong. The man  
who would be half man, half snake!

 **Catchun** **  
**I have heard of this but I did not believe.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I must believe the man exists.

 **Catchun** **  
**Then if such a man exists, some of the stories I have  
heard may be true?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes… the stories say he is large, powerful, fast, deadly, wise and…  
he would know the power of the lamp.

 **Catchun** **  
**I have also heard stories that say no man can come  
near him. All that have tried have died.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes… I have also heard this.

DA'WUD thinks.

 **Catchun** **  
**Then we must win his favor.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinking**_ _ **  
**_We shall… promise him one wish. He will surely wish  
to become a man again.

 **Catchun** **  
**A good plan my king. One wish for Tabuk, one for the snake  
man and one for you.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Out of the corner of his eye**_ _ **  
**_…Yes… yes, that's right… a wish for everyone.

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Excited**_ _ **  
**_Then we must find this man!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Excited**_ _ **  
**_Gather your Army's, we leave for the dead sea tomorrow  
morning!

 **Cut:**

 **6\. Int: Shah's throne room – morning**

SHAH AND CALA embrace each other. Shah continues to  
swoon her even after they are married.

 **Shah** **  
**…Do you like baubles?

 **Cala** **  
**Yes, do you have baubles?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes.  
 _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_But for you, I would give something special.

 **Cala** **  
**Like… what?

SHAH pulls away. He walks over to a stand and picks  
up the Lamp.

 **Cala** **  
**King Shah, are you going to wish for something?

 **Shah** **  
**Actually… not yet. I wish to ask Ge'nea a question.

SHAH rubs the Lamp.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Spirit of the Lamp… come forth!

GE'NEA appears in usual fashion.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**What commandeth thee?

 **Shah** **  
**I only desire wisdom.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Ask it.

 **Shah** **  
**Please spirit, the dessert caves, are they… the same… are  
the dessert caves actually… King Solomon's mines?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**They are the same.

CALA is pleasantly surprised.

 **Shah** **  
**Do you know where they are?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I do.

 **Shah** **  
**Are there vast riches there?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Riches, abundant.

CALA covers her mouth in shock.

 **Shah** **  
**Spirit of the Lamp, does the soul of King Al Adene dwell  
there?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**The soul of king Al Adene doth dwell there and his soul doth  
defendeth the treasures of King Solomon.

CALA is perplexed.

 **Shah** **  
**What else must I know about this phantom?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**He is powerful, and… almost impossible to see, hear, or feel. Few  
men have found him. None have lived. But… if you can kill the soul  
of King Al Adene, all that is in the mines belongs to you.

 **Shah** **  
**He is but a mirror of himself now. An apparition, how can a man  
kill him?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**You must find the Crown of Solomon. When you put the crown  
upon your head, you will be able to see… the soul of king Al Adene.  
With the crown upon your head, you may strike him down with your  
sword.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Runs to Shah begging**_ _ **  
**_Shah, you cannot do this. Any treasure you have will suit me.  
I would be honored to wear it.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Do you wish to know the future great King?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Curious**_ _ **  
**_Do I need to know the future spirit?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**If you do not gain the treasure of Solomon, Da'Wud will have it.  
And with this great wealth he would become the ruler of all the land  
and rule as a tyrant.

SHAH looks at Cala. Cala still doesn't want him to  
risk his life.

 **Cala** **  
**You should not my king. Let Da'Wud have it!

 **Shah** **  
**But my queen, he would become ruler over all.

 **Cala** **  
**I don't care, I only wish to have you alive.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Cala, do you not remember how Aalam kept you?

 **Cala** **  
**I… I do not… understand my King.

 **Shah** **  
**Aalam was a fool, Da'Wud was the reason you were Aalam's  
Concubine. Da'Wud is the reason your kingdom fell. Da'Wud  
is the one who killed your father… and…

SHAH hangs his head. Cala consoles him, she embraces  
him.

 **Cala** **  
**What great king?

 **Shah** **  
**Da'Wud killed my father also.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Holds him tight**_ _ **  
**_Forgive me my love, I did not know.

 **Cala** **  
**But you are a King, and a King should have a crown.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Smiles, looks at Ge'nea**_ _ **  
**_Can you provide me a map spirit of the Lamp? A map that  
will guide my steps to the dessert caves?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Great King, to grant you a map would be to grant you a  
wish.

 **Cala** **  
**I know!

 **Shah** **  
**Speak it my queen.

 **Cala** **  
**Find a map, a good map. Then with quill, ask Ge'nea to guide  
your hand upon the map. Ge'nea could speak it and you  
could use the quill and ink to stretch a line to the dessert  
caves.

SHAH looks inquisitively at Ge'nea. Ge'nea bows his  
head in affirmation.

 **Shah** **  
**Ge'nea, is Da'Wud still in Tabuk?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Da'Wud has departed but he caravans to the Dead Sea. You will  
get there before him.

SHAH looks at Ge'nea dumbfounded.

 **Shah** **  
**Why the dead sea?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**To find one who could strike down the King of Ma'an.

 **Cala** **  
**What?

 **Shah** **  
**Who?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**A demon, his name is Xerxes. (Zurk-Zees)

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_We must go! Thank you spirit!

THE SPIRIT of the Lamp RETREATS back into the lamp.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Cala, is Muzzer here in Ma'an?

 **Cala** **  
**Yes, he rode with my mother.

 **Shah** **  
**Get him! We will caravan to the caves. You must catch up to us.

 **Cala** **  
**Yes my King!

CALA dashes out.

 **Int: Corridor – Outside Shah's room**

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Calls his guard**_ _ **  
**_Taimur!

 **Taimur** **  
**Yes my King?

 **Shah** **  
**Find Turhan, quickly!

 **Cut:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **Ext: Tabuk Caravan – Dessert – Early Evening – Hot**

DA'WUD AND CATCHUN ride together. The dark knight's follow.

 **Catchun** **  
**This beast we seek, I am told he has killed all the men that have tried  
to approach him.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes… I heard that also.

 **Catchun** **  
**Then, how should we approach him?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Cynical**_ _ **  
**_You have many men, surely your men can stop him?

 **Catchun** **  
**I fear… that even many men have tried.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Do not worry Catchun, if that does not work, we will not  
waist men, I will send in the Dark Knight's with their  
heavy chains.

 **Catchun** **  
**But my king, no man…

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…Catchun, with all your doubt, how is it that you lead the  
Tabuk Army?

 **(Camera shows the Dead Sea ahead).**

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Points, excitedly**_ _ **  
**_There, ahead my king!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**That must be the Dead Sea. There is a city ahead, someone  
there must know where to find the beast.

THEY ride into the city of Masada. Da'Wud speaks as  
they ride.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Tell your men to take food and water anywhere they wish. If anyone  
stands in their way, they have my permission to kill.

THE SOLDIERS OF TABUK pillage the homes around them. An  
old man approaches Da'Wud.

 **Betelgeuse** **  
**Please, please, my people have so little.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Digs at his fingernails**_ _ **  
**_…And this concerns me… why?

 **Betelgeuse** **  
**Please, tell your men to leave something.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Tell me old man, we search for the man half man, half  
snake. Do you know of him.

 **Betelgeuse** **  
**I… I know of this man but I know not where he is. There is a  
Temple up the Jordan River in a small city called Meribah. It sits  
on the top of the sea. The Temple monks may know where  
this man is.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**The… very North end of this sea?

 **Betelgeuse** **  
**Yes great one.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Catchun**_ _ **  
**_Gather your men. We will make for this… Temple.

THEY begin to gather and ride out.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**Tell someone to kill that old man.

CATCHUN orders the old man killed. The people around the  
city are shocked at what they see. The old man lay dead in  
the street.

DA'WUD AND THE TABUK ARMY begin to CARAVAN out of  
Masada. As they caravan out, the towns people see the Dark  
Knight's as they pass. They are suddenly quiet and watch in  
horror as the Knight's leave.

 **Cut: or Fade:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **Ext: Ma'an Army Caravan – Late afternoon – Sunny – Hot.**

 **DA'WUD:**

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Catchun**_ _ **  
**_What is that ahead of us, high on that mountain?

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Looking**_ _ **  
**_I… I do not see great king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Points**_ _ **  
**_There, just above where the sun breaks.

CATCHUN still can't see it right away.

 **(Camera shows a distant but great temple/palace of** **  
** **sorts, on the side of the mountain ahead of the caravan).**

 **Catchun** **  
**Ah, now I see it my king!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Could that be our temple?

 **Catchun** **  
**It has to be, there is nothing else here.

 **Ext: Outside Main temple gate – Early Evening – Sunny – Hot**

TWO GUARDS, very large men, guard the main gate. Da'Wud's  
caravan pulls up and stops. A man in the temple comes out  
to greet them.

 **Sindar** **  
**Good day my friends, welcome to **Khirbat Qumran**. I am Sindar,  
one of the temple masters. How may I be of service to you?

SINDAR stands next to Catchun. Catchun pauses and then  
from his horse, KICKS the man in the chest, KNOCKING  
him to the ground.

 **Fight scene - choreograph**

THE TWO GUARDS approach ready for action. But two of  
the Dark Knight's, Fire and Steel, intervene. They ATTACK  
the two guards. The two guards are fierce warriors but no  
match for the two knight's. The knight's cut them down  
after only a moment of battle.

 **End fight scene**

CATCHUN is on the ground and has Sindar precariously  
around the neck with a knife to it. ANOTHER MAN comes  
out of the temple. Several others follow.

 **Manchien (Temple master)** **  
**What is this?

MANCHIEN sees Sindar held captive and the two temple  
guards dead.

 **Manchien cont.** **  
**This is holy ground, a temple of God! Do not desecrate this  
place!

Pause.

 **Manchien cont.** **  
**You must leave! You must leave now!

CATCHUN THROWS Sindar to the ground cutting his throat  
in the process. Catchun then takes Manchien by knife around  
his throat. The other monks stop. They are shocked and afraid.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Manchien**_ _ **  
**_Who… are you?

 **Manchien** **  
** _ **Throat restricted**_ _ **  
**_I… am… Manchien… I am… the… supreme… temple master!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Calm, takes the leather off his hands**_ _ **  
**_We don't want trouble, we simply seek information.

 **Manchien** **  
**…In …formation… and you killed… for it?

CATCHUN C.U. pulls his knife tight against Manchien's throat.

 **Catchun** **  
**You speak to the king of Tabuk. You will address him properly  
and speak only when spoken to.

 **Manchien C.U.** **  
**Yes, yes, forgive me great king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I really don't care but whatever.

 **Manchien** **  
**…What… information do you seek… great… king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**The man, half man, half snake, do you know of him?

 **Manchien** **  
**…I… yes great king!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Where does he dwell?

 **Manchien** **  
**…The Snake… man…

 **Catchun** **  
**…Answer quickly fool!

 **Manchien** **  
**…There is… a narrow… road… along the… East… side of the  
Waters of the Dead Sea… It is… sand… and lies between the  
waters… and… the cliffs.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes?

 **Manchien** **  
**There is a great… cave… high up… on the cliff. It… will…  
take… several… hours… to get… to it.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**How high up?

 **Manchien** **  
**…The height… of… half… your caravan… great king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Hm… have you ever seen him?

 **Manchien** **  
**No one… has. Death comes… to all… who… try!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Catchun**_ _ **  
**_Bind him. We will make camp here for the night. In the morning  
we will seek the cave. Before anyone sleeps, gather rope and  
timbers from the temple to make a lift. We will bring this one along.  
If he is lying to us, we will kill him there.

 **Catchun** **  
**Yes my king.

CATCHUN is very strong and lifts Manchien off the ground before  
binding him. The Tabuk army begins to MAKE camp. SOME OF  
THE TABUK SOLDIERS go into the temple to get timbers. Some  
of the monks try to stop them but are knocked aside or killed.

 **Cut:**

 **SHAH'S CARAVAN:**

SHAH shows the map to Turhan as they ride. Cala and Ihtsham  
join them to look on. Conversation in progress.

 **Turhan** **  
**…I believe I have been to this place. I was a child. I had no  
idea what this place was.

 **Shah** **  
**I to was there. My father and the Arabian Knight's took me  
there, though I know not why.

 **Cala** **  
**It will be night soon, will we continue?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes but if we get lost, I will simply call on the Spirit of the  
Lamp to guide us.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_How is Muzzer?

 **Cala** **  
**He is well. He is with my mother in a wagon that has a tent upon it.

 **WAGON:**

MUZZER AND SHIMSHAW are inside the back of the wagon.  
They seem happy.

(Camera pulls back and zooms out and up to show a higher  
view. Show the huge Ma'an Caravan and the dessert around  
them).

 **Cut:**

 **Next Day:**

 **Ext: Tabuk Caravan – Dessert – Mountains – Morning – Hot**

THE TABUK CARAVAN is MOVING along the narrow sand road  
between the Dead Sea and the steep cliffs. They move precariously  
as they are very close to the sea.

CATCHUN still has Manchien tied up. Catchun pokes Manchien  
with the end of his sword.

 **Catchun** **  
**How much longer Christian monk?

 **Manchien** **  
**I… I am not sure, perhaps another hour.

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Pokes him again**_ _ **  
**_You lie, you die!

 **Manchien** **  
**I… have no reason to lie to you. We will get there.

 **Catchun** **  
**I'm going to kill you anyway.

MANCHIEN cringes.

 **Cut:**

 **50\. Ext: Ma'an Caravan**

SHAH looks at Turhan as they ride. Turhan watches  
diligently.

 **Shah** **  
**Do you watch for the Tabuk army?

 **Turhan** **  
**Or any others that might see this place we are going to.

 **Shah** **  
**You look nervous Turhan.

 **Turhan** **  
**Forgive me my king… cautious perhaps.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Chiding his friend**_ _ **  
**_I think you are nervous.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Looks around**_ _ **  
**_…Nervous is what has kept me alive so long my king.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_We have a great Army at our disposal. Relax Turhan, if there  
is someone else out there, I fear you will worry them to death.

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_I have never lost a battle my king. Because I worried. I guess  
you could say, I worried them to death.

SHAH laughs.

 **(Camera catches the other lead characters riding behind** **  
** **Shah and Turhan).**

 **Cut:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **Ext: Tabuk Caravan – Noon – hot**

MANCHIEN has been looking up and watching.

 **Manchien** **  
** _ **Points up**_ _ **  
**_There!

ALL stop. All look where Manchien is pointing.

 **(Camera reveals a huge cave opening).**

Huge and high up!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Catchun**_ _ **  
**_Do you have men that can climb?

 **Catchun** **  
**Yes my king…  
 _ **Calls out**_ _ **  
**_…Climbers!

THE CLIMBERS come forward, take ropes and begin SCALING  
the cliffs to the cave opening.

 **Catchun** **  
**What shall I do with the monk?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**When the lifts are built, send him up into the cave. Let him  
speak to the serpent man.

MANCHIEN shows hopelessness on his face.

 **Cut:**

 **Time Passes:**

The lifts are done.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Catchun**_ _ **  
**_Well… send him up.

CATCHUN DRAGS Manchien over to one of the lift and THROWS  
him on one.

 **Manchien** **  
**This will serve no purpose, I have no influence with this man!

THEY start to haul him up.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Calls up to him**_ _ **  
**_Then ask your God to save you!

MANCHIEN starts to pray. Catchun and some of his  
men laugh.

 **Cut:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **MOUTH OF CAVE**

THE CLIMBERS AND TABUK SOLDIERS look at Manchien.

 **(Camera shows the immensity of the cave).**

 **Tabuk Soldier 6** **  
** _ **Pushes Manchien**_ _ **  
**_Go… go!

MANCHIEN nervously begins to walk in.

 **DA'WUD:**

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Catchun as they watch**_ _ **  
**_Well, we'll see.

Several minutes go by.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**Have we been led astray?

Then THEY hear a SCREAM from the cave.

Da'Wud's POV.

As THEY watch, the opening of the cave, Manchien is SHOT  
out like a cannon ball. They watch him plummet into the sea.  
DA'WUD and Catchun look at each other. Catchun then  
looks up.

 **Catchun** **  
**Well my king… what now?

Pause.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Gather One-Hundred of your best men. Put them on the lift and  
get them up there… quickly.

 **Catchun** **  
**I think it would be a waste of good men my king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Looking up**_ _ **  
**_Probably.

 **Cut:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **DA'WUD - Da'Wud's POV:**

 **(Camera shows many men standing near the edge of the** **  
** **cave opening, swords and shields at the ready).**

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Yells up**_ _ **  
**_Send them in!

 **Mouth of cave:**

THE MEN start to move deeper into the cave. All are terrified.

 **DA'WUD - Da'Wud's POV.**

DA'WUD AND CATCHUN watch. A few moments later, Tabuk  
soldiers shoot out of the cave in clusters, screaming as they  
plummet into the Lake.

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Looking up**_ _ **  
**_This isn't working my king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Nope.

DA'WUD looks back at Pain. Pain rides up next to Da'Wud.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**Do you think you can do this?

 **Pain** **  
**With all of us up there… maybe.

DA'WUD bids him go. Pain rally's the knight's.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Tabuk Soldiers – Mouth of Cave – Mid afternoon – Sunny – Hot**

THE TABUK SOLDIERS are struggling to haul Pain and the  
other knight's up with their heavy chains and armor.

 **Cut:**

 **53b. MOUTH OF CAVE**

EVEN MORE SOLDIERS are hauling the last of the knight's  
up.

 **Fear** **  
**Let's go catch a snake!

THE TEN KNIGHT'S enter the cave with sword and shield AT  
the ready. As they get deeper in, they begin to see the light  
of many torches. The huge cave opens up to an even larger,  
cavernous room.

 **53c. Int: Large cave room – torch lit – at the other** **  
** **end of the mouth.**

THEY look around but don't see the man but they do see  
Humon bones, armor, and some gold treasure like items.

 **7\. (Fight Scene – Choreograph)**

Suddenly one of them is SCOOPED off the ground by the  
tail of a huge snake! The snake-man tries to fling the knight  
out of the cave but the knight hangs on.

Soon the other knight's are FIGHTING the snake man.  
He's huge. The size of three large elephants. On top, he  
is a man but muscular and immense. Down to the bottom  
of his torso. The rest of him is like a large snake.

THE SNAKE-MAN has a massive sword. He, despite his  
lack of a man's legs, is a superb swordsman and defends  
against the knight's well. The knight's try to get their massive  
chains around him but he tosses them off like feathers.

It seems as if he's causing great harm to the knight's  
but they just keep getting up and fighting.

 **Cut:**

 **DA'WUD:**

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Catchun**_ _ **  
**_What is going on up there?

 **Catchun** **  
**I hear things but…

DA'WUD RIDES up to the lift and dismounts. He steps on.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Take me up.

 **Tabuk Soldier 2** **  
**My king, are you sure, it's very…

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…Yes I'm sure, take me up, quickly!

THEY haul him up. As he gets higher he looks down. His expression  
is one that shows that he doesn't really care for heights.

As he gets closer to the mouth of the cave, he hears the sounds  
of the BATTLE inside.

 **MOUTH:**

DA'WUD steps out of the lift.

 **Tabuk Soldier 3** **  
** _ **Comes to attention**_ _ **  
**_My king!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**What by Ala, is going on in there?

DA'WUD pulls himself up, to get his gumption up and starts back  
toward the serpent.

 **Soldier 3** **  
**My king, do not go in there!

DA'WUD waves him off and disappears into the darkness of the cave.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Cave – Dark**

As DA'WUD approaches the battle, he can see the knight's are not  
loosing but not gaining any ground.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks, calls out loudly**_ _ **  
**_King Xerxes!

 **7\. (End fight scene)**

The fighting stops. Xerxes, DROPS the knight he has in his tail.  
He looks to see who called his name. ONE OF THE KNIGHT'S  
gets up to attack but Da'Wud stops him.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **In a deep, almost spirit voice**_ _ **  
**_Who… are you?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I… am Da'Wud, king of Tabuk.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_Is that supposed to mean something to me?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I am the only living descendant of King Al Adene.

 **Xerxes** **  
**King Al Adene is the reason I am. I should kill you.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You could but… I know who has the Lamp.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_You have my attention.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To the knight's**_ _ **  
**_Let them go.

 **Xerxes** **  
**I tried! They would not leave!

DA'WUD signals them out. The knight's leave.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **To Fire, stern**_ _ **  
**_You!

FIRE stops, the others stop with him.

 **Xerxes cont.** **  
**You stink! Make sure to take your stench with you!

FIRE smiles his evil smile. The knight's leave into the cave tunnel  
darkness. Then he looks at Da'Wud.

 **Xerxes cont.** **  
**You… you know my name?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You were once a great king… if what I have read is true.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Loudly**_ _ **  
**_I was, I was a great king!  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Why did you not just tell me why you came, why did you attack me?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I… am a controlling man. I would control everything, even a sna… a man such  
as yourself. I was… mistaken, forgive me.

DA'WUD bows

 **Xerxes** **  
**You are forgiven…  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_…What about the Lamp?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Ah, yes, I know who has it.

 **Xerxes** **  
**Who?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**A king… King Shah of Ma'an.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_I know of Ma'an, it is the birth place of the Arabian Knights. This King… Shah,  
I've not heard of him.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**He is… very powerful… and very wise. He is, as I have found, a force to be  
reckoned with. And… he has the Lamp!

 **Xerxes** **  
**What do you want with me?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You… my friend, are powerful. You could make him submit and give away wishes  
to us.

 **Xerxes** **  
**Has he made wishes yet?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**He has, actually, made three wishes.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Angry, Loud**_ _ **  
**_Then you waste my time, he can make only three wishes!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…But… upon his third wish… he did not befall the same curse as yourself.

 **Xerxes** **  
**Then… he has three more wishes?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes. And he's not used them yet as I have heard.

 **Xerxes** **  
**If I help you?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I will grant you one of my three wishes. The second…

 **Xerxes** **  
**I would wish to be… what I was before… a man.  
 _ **Beat**_  
…But then… I could not hold him. If he is truly as powerful as you say, I would then  
be of no use to you.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You would use your great strength to squeeze all but his last breath out of him.  
My knight's would garnish my last wish from his dying body.

 **Xerxe** **  
**And what of me then. I will be but a mere man.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**A great man!

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Defeated**_ _ **  
**_How?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You were a great king once, you will be again.

 **Xerxes** **  
**Yes…  
 _ **Gets louder**_ _ **  
**_…Yes… I will. I will be a man again and I will be a king again!  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_One condition?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Name it.

 **Xerxes** **  
**I… I do not want anyone to see me like this. You must carry me under  
cover until we reach Ma'an.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**A minor task.

 **Xerxes** **  
**You will have two wishes, what will you wish for?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_…Control… and great wealth.

 **Xerxes** **  
**Great king, do not squander a wish on wealth. Grant me my wish  
and I will give you the wealth of the world!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Curious**_ _ **  
**_How?

 **Xerxes** **  
**I know where king Solomon's mines are.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Intrigued**_ _ **  
**_Intriguing. And you know how to get at it?

 **Xerxes** **  
**I do not know the sorcerers words but we can make king Shah  
ask it of the spirit of the Lamp.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes… that would work.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_What about the soul of Al Adene, is the story true?

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Laughs a little**_ _ **  
**_All you have to do is look at me. That should be enough to give you  
your answer.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Good point, so what will we do?

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_You… you are a descendant of King Al Adene, are you not?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Yes… yessssss.

 **Xerxes** **  
**He would know this about you.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I'm sure of it! It was meant to be!

 **Xerxes** **  
**We must go!

 **Cut:**

 **50\. Ext: Shah's Caravan – Dessert – Early evening**

 **Cala** **  
** _ **To Shah**_ _ **  
**_Is it much further?

SHAH looks at his map.

 **Shah** **  
**If this map is correct we should be very close.

SHAH dismounts and pulls the Lamp from a satchel on his horse.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**Spirit of the Lamp… come forth!

THE SPIRIT does his appearance thing.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**What is your command?

 **Shah** **  
**A question.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Ask it.

 **Shah** **  
**Are we close to the caves?

 **Ge'nea** **  
** _ **Points**_ _ **  
**_There, at the foot of the mountain.

All around them, a sigh of relief.

 **Shah** **  
**Spirit, what must I do to gain access to the cave?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Stand at the foot of the mountain and face it. Say… "Se sam me"

(Say-som-may)

 **Shah** **  
**Se sam me?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Correct.

 **Cala** **  
**Doesn't sound too hard.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Say it loudly… and watch!

 **Cut:**

 **53b. Ext: Cliffs – knight's – Lift – Early Evening**

THE DARK KNIGHTS have all come down from the cave and are  
battered. They MOUNT their horses.

 **Cut:**

 **52\. CATCHUN**

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **To the knight's gruffly**_ _ **  
**_Where is the king?

PAIN MOUNTS his horse. He looks at Catchun slowly.

 **Fear** **  
** _ **Responds to his tone**_ _ **  
**_What?

 **Catchun** **  
**The king you fool, where is the king?

THE OTHER KNIGHT'S just look on.

 **Fear** **  
**Fool?

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Bold**_ _ **  
**_Yes you fool, answer my question!

PAIN looks at the knight's, then back at Catchun.

 **Fear** **  
**One, be wary of your tongue. And two, I do not answer to you.

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Snaps**_ _ **  
**_Yes you do!

 **8\. (Fight Scene – Choreograph)**

CATCHUN tries to kill Fear. Fear draws his sword quickly and blocks  
Catchun's swing.

 **Fear** **  
**You… will die!

 **Catchun** **  
** _ **Attacks again**_ _ **  
**_I don't think so!

THEIR swords clash. Upon their horses, they dance around, jabbing  
and slashing at every close encounter. FEAR proves quickly to be the  
better warrior. Catchun, in his determination, grows weary. Fear isn't  
even breathing hard. Catchun swings and misses.

FEAR uses his foot to knock Catchun off of his horse. Catchun gets up  
and takes a stance. FEAR dismounts calmly. Catchun attacks again  
but Fear slashes him while stepping out of his way.

TABUK SOLDIERS gather round to watch. Catchun is exhausted. Fear  
waits. Catchun musters up his last bit of energy. He ATTACKS again  
but his forward momentum throws him farther than he wished. Fear  
steps aside and DECAPITATES Catchun.

 **8\. (End fight scene)**

All stand looking at Catchun's severed corpse. Fear GETS on his horse.

 **Fear** **  
** _ **Calls out**_ _ **  
**_What fool would take his place?

 **Tredesh** **  
** _ **Rides forward**_ _ **  
**_I great knight.

 **Fear** **  
**Who are you?

 **Tredesh** **  
**I am Tredesh.

 **Fear** **  
**Good, you are now the commander of the Tabuk Army. Anger me and your  
head will lay beside his.

 **Tredesh** **  
**I will command it well.

FEAR AND THE KNIGHT'S start to ride away.

 **Pain** **  
** _ **Yells back**_ _ **  
**_I don't care, just don't try to give the Dark knight's orders.

 **Tredesh** **  
** _ **Watches the knight's ride off**_ _ **  
**_I… will not.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Cliffs – Lift – Early evening**

 **DA'WUD:**

TREDESH RIDES up and addresses Da'Wud.

 **Tredesh** **  
**Have you any orders for the Tabuk army my king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Confused**_ _ **  
**_Now… where is Catchun?

 **Tredesh** **  
**Dead my king. He chanced to battle with the leader of the  
dark knight's.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Pain?

 **Tredesh** **  
**I believe so my king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**So, who are you?

 **Tredesh** **  
**I am Tredesh my king, I will take the place of Catchun. I am  
here to serve.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Matter of fact**_ _ **  
**_Too bad.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Stay close. Prepare the men to leave, we go to Ma'an.

 **Tredesh** **  
**Yes my king.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Dessert – Night – Cool – shah – At the foot of the dessert** **  
** **mountain**

 **Shah** **  
**We will set up camp here. We will commence tomorrow.

 **Turhan** **  
**Very good my king.

TURHAN rides off.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Looks around**_ _ **  
**_Strange place.

SHIMSHAW AND MUZZER walk up. Shah unpacks his horse.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Pondering**_ _ **  
**_I know this place.

 **Cala** **  
**You do?

 **Shah**

Yes… my father brought me here when I was very young,  
though I do not remember why.

 **Muzzer** **  
**I also know this place. These mountains were once sacred.

 **Shimshaw** **  
**Were you and your father alone?

 **Shah** **  
**If I remember correctly, we were with the Arabian Nights.

 **Muzzer** **  
**The Arabian Knights. Everything was peaceful until they disappeared.

 **Shah** **  
**True.  
 _ **C.S.**_ _ **  
**_Come, let us ready our camp.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Dessert – Da'Wud's caravan – Night – huge wagon Tent –** **  
** **dessert**

 **Int: Tent**

DA'WUD and Xerxes talk. Conversation in progress.

 **Xerxes** **  
**…No! We must not wait! We must go at once!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**But why, it will still be there tomorrow. We'll be able to see  
better, the sun will shine…

 **Xerxes** **  
**No… it is a short ride to the dessert Mountains from here. We  
can be there by night-fall. Then we can rest. I fear… we must go  
now!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Oh, very well.

DA'WUD steps outside the tent.

 **Cut:**

 **60\. Ext: Dark – caravan.**

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Calls for Tredesh**_ _ **  
**_Tredesh… Tredesh, come here, at once!

TREDESH runs up. Sleepy

 **Tredesh** **  
**Yes my king?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Pauses, double-take**_ _ **  
**_I… were you sleeping?

 **Tredesh** **  
**Yes my king.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Did I tell you, you could sleep?

 **Tredesh** **  
** _ **Dumbfounded**_ _ **  
**_…I… no.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I would throttle you in your sleep next time!

 **Tredesh** **  
**Yes my King, forgive me.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Get everyone up, we're leaving… now!

 **Tredesh** **  
**Now, but my king…

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…Now Tredesh.

 **Tredesh** **  
**Ok, now.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Shah's camp – Night**

TURHAN AND SHAH are speaking with each other. (Inaudibly) Then  
Shah turns and enters his tent.

 **Int: Tent – Dim lighting**

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Organizing their tent, sees Shah**_ _ **  
**_I've never…

 **Shah** **  
**…Never what?

 **Cala** **  
**You know, in the middle of the dessert.

SHAH takes her in his arms.

 **Shah** **  
**Here, there, it is a gift to be with you anywhere my queen.

 **Cut:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **52\. Ext: Da'Wud's Caravan – Dessert – Dark**

DA'WUD AND TREDESH are at the head of the caravan. They see  
tracks, and footprints.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Tredesh**_ _ **  
**_Xerxes was right!

TREDESH shrugs his shoulders.

 **Cut:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **58\. Ext: Shah's Camp - Dessert – Dark – A deep slumber –** **  
** **some small lights**

 **Cut:**

 **58_b. Ext: Da'Wud's Camp – Dark**

DA'WUD and his caravan have set up camp. Da'Wud speaks to Fear.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**…So king Shah should gain access to the mine. After he goes in, I  
and Xerxes will follow your men and my men will keep the Ma'an army  
from blocking the entrance.

 **Xerxes** **  
**That's good…  
 _ **Pause, looks Da'Wud in the eye**_ _ **  
**_…Do not forget your promise.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**My friend, after all you have done for me, never would I forget,  
you will get your wish.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Da'Wud's camp – Fire – Late – Dark – Dessert**

SEVERAL OF THE TABUK MEN have gathered around the  
fire. Fear and his men join. The Al Arish men go quiet and  
watch as the evil knight's walk up.

 **Tredesh** **  
** _ **Taken aback, to Fear, Pauses**_ _ **  
**_Don't you have your own fire to go to?

 **Fear** **  
**No. We like yours.

 **Tredesh** **  
**Your man stinks. Go away and take the stinking one with you.

 **Fire** **  
** _ **Stands up**_ _ **  
**_Is there anyone here brave enough to make us leave.

 **Fear** **  
**We're always game for a battle!

 **Tredesh** **  
**No one…  
 _ **Beat**_  
…We saw what you did to Catchun. But when we get our  
wish, you will not be so big.

 **Fear** **  
**Your wish?

 **Tredesh** **  
**Yes, our wish, did you think we made Da'Wud our king because we liked him?

FEAR Thinks. Start counting on his fingers.

 **Fear** **  
**Da'Wud…

 **Tredesh** **  
**…What?

 **Fear…** **  
** _ **Beat**_  
…He promised the beast a wish.

 **Tredesh** **  
**So?

 **Fear** **  
**He promised my knight's and I one wish.

 **Tredesh** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_That's…

 **Fear** **  
**…Three wishes.

 **Tredesh** **  
**Yes, and he would certainly keep one wish for himself.

 **Fear** **  
** _ **Inspired**_ _ **  
**_Most certainly.

 **Tredesh** **  
** _ **Emboldened**_ _ **  
**_It seems our illustrious king wishes to double-cross.

 **Fear** **  
**Or… he plans to give one wish to the beast…

 **Tredesh** **  
**…And…

 **Fear** **  
**…One wish to us. We are to join him in the caves, leaving you  
and your Army to wait outside to defend the entrance. I think  
he only double-crossed you!

 **Tredesh** **  
** _ **PULLS his sword, angrily**_ _ **  
**_There are a Thousand of us and only Ten of you!

 **Pain** **  
**But we are like one Army!

 **9\. (Fight Scene – Choreograph)**

THEY begin attacking each other. A fight breaks out. Da'Wud  
awakens and pokes his head out to see what the ruckus is.  
TWO ALMOST NUDE WOMEN, only wrapped in blankets, run  
out past Da'Wud in fear.

Soon, several arrows come at his feet and through his tent.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Oh for…

HE ducks back inside, gets his sword and goes looking  
for Tredesh.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**Tredesh! Tredesh! Where…

HE sees Tredesh in the midst of the battle.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To himself**_ _ **  
**_Is no one Loyal anymore?

DA'WUD enters the battle swinging!

 **Cut:**

 **58\. Ext: Shah's Camp**

 **59\. INT: Shah's tent**

CALA wakes, she peers around then listens.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Nudges Shah**_ _ **  
**_Wake up!

 **Shah** **  
**What is it now?

 **Cala** **  
**That…  
 _ **She listens**_ _ **  
**_That sound…

SHAH listens a second.

 **Shah** **  
**It is the wind.

 **Cala** **  
**No, it is not the wind!

SHAH listens again. Then he jumps up, grabs his sword and dashes out of the tent.

 **Shah** **  
**It is the sound of…

 **58\. Ext: Outside Shah's tent**

 **Turhan** **  
** _ **Already out, sees Shah**_ _ **  
**_I hear it also my king.

THEY look off over a sand dune. A light illuminates the sky.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Peaks out**_ _ **  
**_What is it?

 **Shah** **  
**It sounds of…

 **Turhan** **  
**…Battle!

 **Shah** **  
**Yes.

 **Turhan** **  
**That light, it is the light of a battle for sure.

 **Shah** **  
**You know your battles well Turhan. Get everyone up…

…MEN are already emerging from the darkness, swords, bows  
and arrows, battle dress ready.

 **Pherkad** **  
**…We are ready great leader.

 **Shah** **  
**Your men astound me Turhan. Let us spy out this war.

THE MA'AN MEN follow Shah and Turhan. Some to horses, some  
on foot. They join ranks. Ihtsham joins them.

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Do we seek to find out what is over the dune?

 **Turhan** **  
**We do, let us ride.

THEY all begin to pull out.

 **Shah** **  
**Quietly!  
 _ **Turns back to address Cala**_ _ **  
**_Stay here my queen.

 **Cala** **  
**Ah… yeah!

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Shah and men assemble at the dark side of a dune.**

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Al Arish Fight**

The fight goes on.

 **Cut:**

 **61b. SHAH**

 **Turhan** **  
**It is the Tabuk army.

 **Shah** **  
**Yes, Da'Wud must be down there somewhere.

 **Pherkad** **  
**They war among themselves.

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Yes, it is not surprising.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Quietly**_ _ **  
**_Turhan, do you have horn blowers?

 **Turhan** **  
**Several.

 **Shah** **  
**Good, we have time, position your men strategically. When I give  
the signal, the horn blowers will sound. Archers approach first, top of the dune,  
then the rest of us attack.

 **Turhan** **  
**Very good my King.

TURHAN runs off.

 **Cut:**

 **60\. Ext: tabuk Fight**

DA'WUD fights off several of the Tabuk men. He finally  
gets to Tredesh. He pulls Tredesh aside.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Tredesh, what the hell is going on?

 **Tredesh** **  
**We…

Then TREDESH realizes that it's Da'Wud. Feeling betrayed, he attacks  
Da'Wud. Da'Wud must defend himself and eventually kills Tredesh.  
Da'Wud sees that the Tabuk men are going after the Dark knight's.

HE continues to occasionally have to fight off the Tabuk soldiers.  
He's an expert swordsman and dispatches them easily. Soon a  
HORN SOUNDS, THEN ANOTHER, then another. The Tabuk men  
begin to slow their fighting. More HORNS SOUND. Soon the melee  
stops altogether.

THE DARK KNIGHT'S look to see who the horns are from as well.  
Ma'an archers stand atop the dune illuminated by the fire light.

 **Shah O.C.** **  
** _ **Calls out from behind the dune**_ _ **  
**_Da'Wud, your men are great warriors but they make too much  
noise!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Calls back**_ _ **  
**_It was all part of the plan King Shah!

 **Fear** **  
**It was?

DA'WUD AND THE TABUK ARMY begin to move toward the dune.  
Shah's archers fire and hold them at bay, taking out many of them.  
FEAR charges anyway causing the Tabuk men to charge as well.  
Fear takes three flaming arrows to the chest but his armor  
protects him.

FEAR looks down at them, he pulls them out and continues to  
charge. THE TABUK MEN are still many and charge the archers  
on the dune. As soon as they do, Shah releases the rest of his  
men to counter.

Soon THE DARK KNIGHT'S are in the fray and are turning the  
tables. SHAH AND TURHAN fight together. Two, then Three  
of the Dark knight's get through to Shah and Turhan.

SHAH AND TURHAN are a good match for the knight's.  
Shah and one of the knight's are on the ground doing battle.  
Shah is giving him the fight of his life!

TURHAN battles the other two still on horseback. The knight's  
are deadly but they've never fought the likes of Turhan.  
OTHER TABUK SOLDIERS join their fight but soon Ma'an  
soldiers intervene. Several of the other knight's join the  
fight. Turhan and Shah are now outnumbered.

FIRE directs most of the knight's to attack Shah. Turhan  
meets up with Fire.

 **Turhan** **  
**Stinking one, come for your bath?

FIRE smiles, then attacks. Fire and Turhan engage. Shah  
is holding his own but he's fighting Five knight's now.  
Soon a ball of fire APPEARS, then it explodes. Ge'nea appears,  
draws his sword and joins the fight against the knight's.

GE'NEA fights at Shah's side and evens the odds. Ge'nea is powerful  
and fast with the sword. GE'NEA backs off three of the knight's.  
Shah handles the other two. Turhan and Fire battle on. Turhan  
is big enough, good, and tricky.

TURHAN grabs the bit in Fires horse's mouth. The horse rears  
up pulling Turhan off his horse but throwing Fire off as well.  
TURHAN is still holding the bit of Fires horse. The horse is  
throwing him around. Fire is trying to take advantage of  
Turhan's position but Turhan has a plan of his own.

As the horse is flailing Turhan around he manages a whistle  
to his own horse. Turhan's horse turns, rears up and KICKS Fires  
Horse. Fires horse gets pushed. Turhan uses this to let go and  
drop on top of Fire!

FIRE is huge, twice the size of Turhan but Turhan is mighty.  
Turhan is on Fires back. Fire has everything he can do to throw  
Turhan off. Turhan hangs on. Eventually TURHAN has his own  
legs wrapped around Fire. He begins to pound Fire about his  
head, neck and chest. Turhan squeezes with his legs cutting  
off Fires breathing.

FIRE backs up to the edge of the dune and falls backward,  
crushing Turhan under him. Turhan is only stunned and  
regains his senses quickly. FIRE has almost lost consciousness.

TURHAN takes advantage of Fires momentary lapse in  
total consciousness. Turhan arm locks Fire around the  
neck and begins to squeeze. TURHAN continuous to  
squeeze. Fire is flailing all around but begins to tire. Eventually  
Fire drops to his knees. Turhan is on him squeezing. Fire is  
losing consciousness.

When TURHAN is sure Fire is almost out, he pulls his sword  
and rears back to cut off his head when two of the knight's  
come in and attack Turhan. Fire is out cold (No pun intended)  
and flops over.

TURHAN is battling Sting now. Several of the other knight's join in.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Dusky – Dessert**

 **Ge'nea** **  
** _ **To Shah**_ _ **  
**_Run!

THE SPIRIT continues to do battle with the remaining Five knight's.

 **Ge'nea cont.** **  
**I have them, run and enter the cave!

SHAH runs, leaps on his horse and rides quickly toward the mountain.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **As he rides by**_ _ **  
**_TURHAN!

TURHAN sees Shah, WHISTLES for his horse as he's battling with  
the knight's. The horse comes running and CRASHES into the knight's,  
knocking them all down.

TURHAN does a running leap on to his horse and rides as fast as he  
can behind Shah.

 **9\. (end of fight scene)**

 **Cut:**

 **SHAH:**

SHAH rides quickly passed his camp. Cala is with her mother and Hamdot.  
Cala mounts her horse and rides after Shah.

 **Shimshaw** **  
** _ **Terrified**_ _ **  
**_Cala no!

SHIMSHAW AND HAMDOT ride after her. The knight's see them riding  
off and all ride off after.

 **Ge'nea** **  
** _ **Cheers for Shah**_ _ **  
**_Go, go my King!

GE'NEA does his disappearing thing. The Lamp also disappears.  
SEVERAL OF THE AL ARISH AND MA'AN SOLDIERS eventually  
catch on and begin making their way to the cave running or  
on horseback.

ALL OF THE DARK KNIGHT'S are riding fast together to catch  
up with Shah who has left everyone in the dust.

 **EXT: Shah – Foot of mountain**

SHAH reigns in his horse and stops at the foot of the mountain.  
He jumps down from the horse.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Stretches out his arms**_ _ **  
**_Se… Sa… Me!

The mountain in front of him begins to unfold and rumble  
(Open to computer graphics ideas here) Soon the passage  
into the mountain is open and exposes its huge gaping mouth!

THE OTHERS have gathered. The knight's are coming up fast.  
Shah Turhan and Ihtsham dash in. CALA, Shimshaw and  
Hamdot follow. The knight's RIDE UP, DISMOUNT and enter,  
swords drawn.

 **Cut:**

 **INT: solomons Cave – Tunnel – Dark – Cool**

SHAH AND CLAN are moving carefully, cautiously down through  
the huge round. THEY hear sounds. Hamdot is on crutches but  
sword drawn. The tunnel doesn't seem to end.

Eventually they start seeing ancient mining equipment. Then  
human bones. They walk carefully toward an opening. Ihtsham  
lights a torch. The light from the torch illuminates a huge  
room filled with gold and treasures the likes of which they've  
never seen.

They're all amazed, stunned, and just look around in awe. They  
can see that there are other openings that lead to other rooms,  
obviously also filled with treasure. THE DARK KNIGHT'S quietly  
enter the room and spread out surrounding Shah and his  
companions.

IHTSHAM notices and nudges Turhan. Turhan looks at Ihtsham,  
then looks at what he's looking at. Shah catches on. Soon all  
of Shah's clan realizes they are surrounded.

 **Shah** **  
**Why do they not attack?

 **Turhan** **  
**I do not know.

 **Cala** **  
**They are working a strategy.

 **Turhan** **  
**Str… what?

 **Ihtsham** **  
**She means they're setting up to trap us.

 **Turhan** **  
**Oh.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Cautious**_ _ **  
**_Turhan?

 **Turhan** **  
**Yes my King?

 **Shah** **  
**I'm actually glad you asked that question because I did not  
know either.

TURHAN laughs a little. The knight's are backing them up to  
another tunnel. Suddenly XERXES appears. He makes a  
loud NOISE LIKE A GROWL. He coils his tail around Shah.  
He's so powerful that Shah can't move!

XERXES uses one of his huge arms and bats Turhan  
and Ihtsham out of the way. THE KNIGHT'S contain them.  
Fire catches Turhan around the neck with sword in hand.

 **Enter – Da'Wud.**

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Str… what?

 **Cala** **  
**Strategize.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**A rich vocabulary, the princes is educated.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Cries out**_ _ **  
**_Let him go!

XERXES squeezes tighter. Shah groans in pain.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Steps in front of Shah**_ _ **  
**_Still have three wishes?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Barely able to speak**_ _ **  
**_Yes!

 **65b. TURHAN**

TURHAN sits with Ihtsham, the knight's guarding them. Turhan  
glances behind at Ihtsham. Ihtsham is hiding a bow and arrow.  
Turhan sees and smiles.

 **65c. DA'WUD**

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Good, then I am ready for my first wish.

XERXES squeezes even tighter. Shah is powerful but the snake  
man is crushing him. SHAH CRIES OUT.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Looks at Da'Wud**_ _ **  
**_I'm barely squeezing. I could squeeze him in half without breaking  
a sweat.

 **Cala** **  
**Please Da'Wud, I will…

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To a knight**_ _ **  
**_…Shut her up!

THE KNIGHT puts his hands on Cala's shoulders and FLATTENS HER.  
Then he puts his foot on her, mashing the breath out of her. SHIMSHAW  
screams and tries to get to her but another knight stops her with his  
sword. She backs off carefully.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Straining to speak**_ _ **  
**_You… will… pay… for… that!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Looking at her, he looks back**_ _ **  
**_Grant my first wish and I will let her up.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Groans**_ _ **  
**_…What… do you… wish for?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Good… now call the spirit!

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Struggles to speak**_ _ **  
**_S…pirit… come… forth!

THE LAMPS location is revealed when the flame grows brighter.

 **(Ge'nea appearance sequence)**

 **Ge'nea** **  
**What commandeth thee?

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Good, now, great king, tell him that I wish to be the ruler of the  
entire region.

SHAH, looking pitiful, looks down at the spirit.

 **Shah** **  
**Yes… Spirit…

Pauses.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Angrily**_ _ **  
**_…Ask it!

 **Shah** **  
**…Spirit…

SHAH asks for a different wish.

 **Shah cont.** **  
**…Put the crown of King Solomon on my head!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**What!

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I will grant it.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**No!

DA'WUD'S CLAN cries NO as well. THE SPIRIT claps his hands  
together. The gem encrusted crown (Designers liberty) appears  
on Shah's head. XERXES coils tighter, almost crushing Shah to  
death. Cala, still under the foot of the knight calls out for Shah.  
The squeeze knocks the crown off of his head. The crown mixes  
in with other things on the floor and disappears.

 **Cala** **  
**NO!

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **To Xerxes**_ _ **  
**_Don't kill him, not yet!  
 _ **Looks at Shah angrily**_ _ **  
**_That was a foolish thing to do!  
 _ **To Xerxes**_ _ **  
**_King Xerxes, is there still strength in you?

 **Xerxes** **  
**I could divide him into three pieces…!

 **Fear** **  
** _ **To Da'Wud**_ _ **  
**_There are only two wishes left!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**You will get your wish knight, I will give you mine.  
 _ **To Xerxes**_ _ **  
**_King Xerxes, what is your wish?

 **Xerxes** **  
**Tell him… tell him to transform me back into a man again.

 **Shah** **  
**Let… me… be!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I'm sorry great King, what was it you said? King Xerxes, could  
you let off a little so our great King can speak?

XERXES gives but only a little. Shah lets out a breath and sucks  
air! Then Shah breaths heavily.

 **Da'Wud cont.** **  
**Now…  
 _ **Signals the knight to pull Cala up**_ _ **  
**_…Ask it or I will have your queen killed!

 **Shah** **  
**No… please!  
 _ **To the spirit**_ _ **  
**_Grant the beast his wish, make him a man again!

THE SPIRIT doesn't speak for a moment. He looks around. He  
looks disturbed.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Grant it spirit, I command it!

Silence, no one says anything.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**…I… cannot.

XERXES AND DA'WUD are furious!

 **Xerxes** **  
**WHAT?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Crying out**_ _ **  
**_You must grant it, you have no choice!

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **To the knight**_ _ **  
**_Kill the woman if he denies me again!

THE KNIGHT holding Cala draws his giant sword and holds it  
ready.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I cannot.

 **Xerxes** **  
**WHY?

 **Ge'nea** **  
**You are under the curse of God, your fate is sealed.

 **Xerxes** **  
**I am not dead, look, I breath like a man, my heart pounds!

 **Ge'nea** **  
**You are under the curse of God. You are, as a man, God's curse  
prevents it.

 **10\. (Fight scene- Choreograph)**

 **Turhan** **  
**NOW!

IHTSHAM jumps out, bow and arrow aimed. He LETS GO  
THE ARROW! Turhan simultaneously flips the knight that has  
him around the neck and tackles the three knight's in front  
of them, grabs Cala and carries her near Ihtsham.

THE OTHERS run with him. The arrow sticks in Xerxes neck.  
Ihtsham lets fly another. It hits Xerxes right arm! XERXES  
CRIES OUT. Shah can feel the beasts grip loosen. Shah gets  
one hand free. Hamdot hops over and tosses a sword to Shah.

IHTSHAM fires another at one of the knight's. It hits him  
in the back behind his shoulder. It slows the knight down.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **To Ihtsham**_ _ **  
**_I know where I have seen you!

 **Ihtsham** **  
**You do?

 **Cala** **  
**Yes, we were children, I met you and your father during the  
Byzantine war!

 **Ihtsham** **  
**Yes, I remember, I remember that you were very beautiful  
then.

 **Cala** **  
**Yes and I remember you gazing.

TURHAN is hand to hand with one knight. Ihtsham jumps up and is  
firing arrows at anyone who looks like they're getting too close to  
Shah. SHAH takes his sword and plunges it into the giant tail around  
him. Xerxes cries out and drops Shah.

XERXES pulls the arrow out of his neck. Ihtsham fires an arrow  
at another knight. It hits him in the chest but his armor keeps it  
from going too far in. He pulls the arrow out.

Unfazed, HE continues toward Ihtsham, Cala and Hamdot. Turhan  
beats down one knight and is about to kill him when the other six  
attack him. THE INJURED KNIGHT with the arrow in his shoulder  
is unfazed as well but as he's walking past Ge'nea, Ge'nea  
clothes-lines him knocking him out!

XERXES is slithering after Shah at amazing speed. As he chases  
Shah, he pulls the arrow out of his arm.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Calls to Ge'nea as he's running**_ _ **  
**_Spirit!  
 _ **Ge'nea turns to look**_ _ **  
**_…I wish for the restoration of the Arabian Knight's!

THE SPIRIT CLAPS HIS HANDS together.

THE SIX DARK KNIGHT'S freeze. The other knight's freeze.  
The knight dueling with Turhan and Ihtsham stops and freezes.  
The one passed out rises and stands like a statue.

The fighting goes on but everyone is trying to see what the  
Dark knight's are doing. Ge'nea smiles and folds his arms.  
The heavy armor falls off of the knight's and turns to sand.  
Their Ork like appearance changes to that of human men.  
They begin to shrink down.

After a few moments, the Ten Dark knight's become Ten  
Arabian Knight's!

FEAR is actually Shah's father. But the Arabian Knight's are  
woozy and appear as though they've just awakened from a  
deep sleep.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Cries out**_ _ **  
**_Father!

SHAH'S FATHER, still woozy, doesn't realize that Shah is  
calling to him.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Father?  
 _ **To Xerxes**_ _ **  
**_The Arabian knight's, kill them, kill them!

XERXES takes his giant sword and starts towards the Knight's still  
gaining their composure. Da'Wud charges as well.

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **As he's charging**_ _ **  
**_Where are my soldiers?

XERXES stops, something is holding him. He turns to look. It's  
Shah. He's holding the end of Xerxes tail. XERXES, tries to  
throw Shah but Shah, though getting jerked around, isn't moving.

TURHAN runs over and cuts off the end of Xerxes tail. XERXES  
CRIES OUT! He is still able to swing his bloody tail enough to  
knock Turhan through the air. Now THE ARABIAN KNIGHT'S  
are together and take notice of what's going on. Two of the  
Knight's jump in front of Da'Wud and begin battling with him.

THE OTHER EIGHT run to help Shah with Xerxes. SHAH sees  
an opportunity and runs up the back of Xerxes. He LEAPS and  
begins fighting Xerxes upper body.

XERXES is huge and powerful but this time Shah is muscling  
him back. Xerxes finally throws Shah off. But just as he does,  
some of the Arabian Knight's are there and fighting the beast.

SHAH lands hard but he has landed by Xerxes huge Scimitar.  
Shah gets up, picks up the huge sword and as he's running,  
like an Olympian, HEAVES the giant sword at Xerxes.

It spins through the air. Shah then charges at Xerxes. Xerxes  
is giving the Knight's a fight. The Scimitar hits Xerxes in the  
back. Shah tackles him, pulls the sword out and cuts Xerxes  
in half right where his snake body meets his human one.

Tail still flailing, his upper body falls to the ground. The other  
two Knight's have Da'Wud restrained. Everything stops. Shimshaw,  
Cala, and Hamdot come out of hiding. Turhan walks over to Shah  
who is looking down at what's left of Xerxes.

 **10\. (End Fight scene)**

XERXES lays on his back, almost dead. Xerxes with his last few  
breaths reaches a hand to Shah.

 **Xerxes** **  
** _ **Dying**_ _ **  
**_Great King…

SHAH takes his huge hand.

 **Xerxes cont.** **  
**…I… am…  
 _ **Coughs**_ _ **  
**_…Grateful…  
 _ **Coughs again**_ _ **  
**_…You… have… freed me.

 **Shah** **  
**Xerxes… KING Xerxes

 **Xerxes** **  
**Once… a king.

 **Shah** **  
**Once a great king.

 **Xerxes** **  
**Once…  
 _ **Coughs**_ _ **  
**_…But you… you are the greatest…

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Kneels**_ _ **  
**_It is I who kneels before the greatest.

 **Xerxes** **  
**Forgive me… I am a bitter man.

 **Shah** **  
**I…

Suddenly an unseen force knocks the two knight's holding  
Da'Wud, sending them flying. Turhan runs over but the force  
knocks Turhan away. SHAH and the rest of the Arabian  
Knight's try to run to Turhan's side but they are knocked  
away as well. The unseen force then knocks Da'Wud down.

SHAH figures it out. He searches for the crown. Cala calls  
secretly out to him waving the crown in her hand.

 **Cala** **  
**Here! Here it is!

SHAH gets up and runs for it but is flattened by the poltergeist.  
Da'Wud, in the mean time has gotten up, picked up a sword  
and is about to kill an unassuming Turhan.

A dagger is hurled through the air and sticks in Da'Wud's  
back. One of the Arabian knight's had thrown it. Ihtsham  
fires an arrow at Da'Wud and hits him in the left shoulder.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**STOP!

ALL stop. Al Adene's ghost speaks by Da'Wud somewhere.  
The booming voice is dark, deep and loud.

 **Al Adene O.C. cont.** **  
**…Do not kill him yet.  
 _ **To Da'Wud**_ _ **  
**_Who are you?

 **Zafir (Shah's father)** **  
** _ **Walks over by Da'Wud and interrupts**_ _ **  
**_…Are you… the soul of King Al Adene?

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**I am.  
 _ **Turns his attention to Da'Wud**_ _ **  
**_…Now again, who are you?

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Fearful, in pain**_ _ **  
**_I… I am a descendant of Al'Adene, I am Da'Wud.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**I know no Da'Wud!

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Looking around**_ _ **  
**_Great king, we are in your service.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**I know you. I chased you out of here many years ago.

 **Zafir** **  
**Yes, yes, I believe that was me.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**And yet you return?

 **Zafir** **  
**I… do not remember the latter of my life. I do not know why I am  
here accept that this… is where the Arabian Knight's hid at  
one time.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**All One-Thousand And One of you.

 **Zafir** **  
**There were a great many of us at one time.

SHAH takes advantage of the distraction and sneaks toward the crown.

 **Zafir cont.** **  
**Why… are you here King Al Adene?

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**I was cursed…

 **Zafir** **  
**By who?

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**By the Son of God.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Thinks**_ _ **  
**_Curse… spell, it does not matter to me. Give us all room and we will  
leave.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**NO!

 **Zafir** **  
**But…

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**…Once you enter the mines of Solomon, you do not leave! Where is the  
Lamp?

DA'WUD gingerly gets up, walks over and picks up the lamp.  
Bleeding, he staggers over by Zafir  
and holds the Lamp up in the air.

 **Da'Wud** **  
**Here!

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**Set it down.

DA'WUD sets it down.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
** _ **To Ge'nea**_ _ **  
**_Get back in the Lamp spirit, there will not be any more wishing today!

 **(Ge'nea disappearing sequence)the spirit Still not seen…**

 **Al Adene O.C. cont.** **  
**King… whoever you are.

 **Shah** **  
**Shah, great king, I am King Shah.

SHAH is standing by Cala, she carefully hands Shah the crown  
behind her back.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**After I have killed everyone in here, you will grant me my wish  
through my descendant. If he is truly my descendant.

 **Shah** **  
**Let everyone go accept Da'Wud and I, and I will grant your wish.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
** _ **Angered**_ _ **  
**_You will make no demands. You have no choice.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Standing by Cala**_ _ **  
**_I have a choice.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
** _ **Laughs**_ _ **  
**_And what choice do you have, you cannot see me. I am  
more powerful than even the beast!

 **(Fight scene – Choreograph)**

SHAH jumps out sword pulled but one hand still behind  
his back.

 **Shah** **  
**Show yourself then… coward!

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
** _ **Laughs**_ _ **  
**_I thought you were a smart king but you are a fool!

 **Shah** **  
**Come out if you're so powerful!

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
** _ **Amused**_

I could show myself but even if I did, you could not kill me.  
I am a spirit.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Swings his sword around**_ _ **  
**_Come out coward!

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
** _ **Laughs**_ _ **  
**_What will you do, cut the air?

Al Adene's voice is near Shah. SHAH quickly dons the crown.  
Al Adene calls out!

 **Al Adene O.C. cont.** **  
**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

 **Shah** **  
**Now I can see you.

 **Al Adene O.C.** **  
**Maybe.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **POV Sees Al Adene**_ _ **  
**_There, there you are!

SHAH chases after the spirit. The spirit just laughs. AL ADENE,  
now seen, swoops away through the air. Shah can't get near  
him. Shah thinks. He runs over and picks up the Lamp. He rubs it.

 **Shah** **  
**Spirit come forth!

 **Al Adene** **  
**NO!

Al'adene Swoops down. ge'nea appears.

 **Shah** **  
**I will make my last wish!

AL ADENE tries for the Lamp. Shah can see him. When Al  
Adene gets close enough Shah swings. Al Adene's spirit  
dashes out of the way.

AL ADENE'S SPIRIT knocks the Lamp out of Shah's  
hand. The Lamp rolls out to the middle of the room. Shah  
watches him go after it.

AL ADENE'S SPIRIT picks up the Lamp. What he wasn't  
counting on was Shah coming up behind him. SHAH strikes!  
He severs Al Adene's head from his body. An explosion.  
Shah is knocked away.

ALL look on. Shah shakes it off and gets up.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Calls for Al Adene's spirit**_ _ **  
**_King!  
 _ **Pause, looks around**_ _ **  
**_King Al Adene!

Al Adene's body appears momentarily but quickly turns to  
ash and is swept away by the air.

 **Shah** **  
**He is no longer here… father.

ZAFIR looks at Shah!

 **Zafir** **  
**No, he is…  
 _ **Beat**_ _ **  
**_I had a son… his name was… Shah!

 **Shah** **  
**I am Shah father. I am your son.

THEY hug! Cala runs out to Shah.

 **Cala** **  
** _ **Relieved, she hugs him huge**_ _ **  
**_My King, you are alive!

THE OTHERS gather around. The other Knight's are behind Zafir.

 **Zafir** **  
**How did we…

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Holds up the Lamp**_ _ **  
**_Da'Wud, Da'Wud used the Lamp to turn you into evil knight's.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Looks at Da'Wud**_ _ **  
**_You… you were my friend!

 **Da'Wud** **  
**I…

 **Zafir** **  
**You were responsible for the deaths of so many of the Arabian  
Knight's. When I found out…

 **Da'Wud** **  
** _ **Crawling now**_ _ **  
**_…Yes… yes Zafir, I was the one…  
 _ **He lowers his head**_ _ **  
**_…I am the one, please forgive me.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Looks at him**_ _ **  
**_Forgi…

 **Shah** **  
**Yes, forgive him father.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Looks at Shah, Shah looks back**_ _ **  
**_Forgive him ey?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes father, forgive him.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Pulls his sword**_ _ **  
**_I release you from your bonds as a man!

ZAFIR swings but Da'Wud, injured, is still able to move.  
Da'Wud pulls the Dagger from his back and lunges at Zafir.  
But SHAH was ready. Shah kills Da'Wud by running him  
through. Da'Wud watches them, falls back and dies.

 **Fade out:**

 **Ext: Outside the cave – in front of the mountain – Mid afternoon – clear –** **  
** **Sunny – Hot**

SHAH'S SOLDIERS have mopped up the Tabuk army. Many are dead,  
the others tied up.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **To Shah**_ _ **  
**_…So there is room at your palace for me and my men?

 **Shah** **  
**Yes plenty of room father.

 **Zafir** **  
**Good, I believe we will stay with you.

 **Shah** **  
**Good.

 **Cala** **  
**Yes, that is good Father.

 **Zafir**  
Father, I am not your fa...  
 _ **Beat**_  
...Oh, you are my son's...

Shah smiles proudly.

 **Turhan**  
Sir, may I present to you the queen Cala of Al Karak.

 **Zafir**  
My son... marries a queen. Now I know he is a king.

SHAH notices a carpet rolled up under Zafir's arm.

 **Shah** **  
**What treasure do you bring from the mines father?

 **Zafir** **  
**Oh, this…

 _ **He unrolls it**_ _ **  
**_It is a magic carpet.

 **Shah** **  
**A ma… father, in your years as a dark knight, you have lost your  
mind. It is a mat for your feet when the sand is wet.

 **Zafir** **  
** _ **Smiles**_ _ **  
**_You think?

ZAFIR lays the carpet on the ground. He sits upon it.

 **Zafir cont.** **  
**Rise… rise.

The carpet lifts him off the ground. Shah is amazed. As he  
looks around, several of the other Knight's have done the same.  
Zafir looks at Shah and smiles.

 **Zafir cont.** **  
**You don't expect us to walk back to your palace do you?

SHAH is flabbergasted. Zafir hands him a carpet.

 **Zafir cont.**  
This is for you my son. There are many. All of your men  
can use one. They will even lift your horses.

 **Shah** **  
**Father, this is… how come I never…

The Lamp is still in Shah's arms. He looks down at it.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **He rubs it**_ _ **  
**_Spirit come forth!

 **(Ge'nea appearance sequence)**

 **Ge'nea** **  
**What is thy wish my King?

 **Shah** **  
**Ge'nea, I have all I could wish for. My wife, my father,  
great wealth. And yet I have but one wish left.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**You do indeed. What commandeth thee me?

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Looks at Cala**_ _ **  
**_This Lamp has been the cause of much hatred and war.  
Men have died just to have it.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**Yes, this is true.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Pauses, then looks at Ge'nea**_ _ **  
**_You are free.

 **Ge'nea** **  
**I… I believe I did not hear you correct great King.

 **Shah** **  
**You are free. You are no longer a prisoner of the Lamp. Go and  
seek all that you wish. For my last wish, I will you free.

A majestic LIGHT SWIRLS about. The Ge'nea is caught up in it.  
The Lamp TURNS TO SAND. The Ge'nea is slowly settled to the  
ground. The light dissipates. The Ge'nea speaks to Shah. But  
Shah doesn't understand him. Muzzer walks up.

 **Muzzer** **  
**He speaks the ancient language now. He is mortal.

 **Shah** **  
**What did he say?

 **Muzzer** **  
**He said that you will be gifted for all time. He is eternally  
grateful to you.

GE'NEA bows.

 **Shah** **  
** _ **Happy, holding Cala**_ _ **  
**_Good luck to you spirit.

GE'NEA rises up. Another light swirls around him. He is taken  
up to the Heavens. All watch for a moment.

 **Zafir** **  
**Take your beautiful bride on the carpet with you.

SHAH AND CALA sit on the carpet, one in front of the other.

 **Shah** **  
**Rise carpet, rise.

The carpet lifts them off the ground. They all laugh with great  
happiness.

 **Zafir** **  
**Am I to ride myself? Who will ride with me?

 **Shimshaw** **  
**I will… Zafir.

Shimshaw runs over and climbs behind Zafir on his carpet.

 **Zafir** **  
**A beautiful women to ride with, how much more perfect could t  
his day be?

 **Cala** **  
**Mother.

ZAFIR'S carpet carries him and Shimshaw off into the sky  
toward the palace. The other Knight's follow on carpets.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: In the sky**

First ZAFIR AND SHIMSHAW appear flying their carpet. Then  
Shah and Cala on one side behind them as in a flying goose  
formation. Turhan on the other.

Behind Turhan in V (vee) formation is Ihtsham, then Muzzer,  
then the other Knight's.

 **(Camera pans back and zooms out and up revealing the** **  
** **rest of the V formation. The Ma'an army with their horses.** **  
** **The V formation grows bigger as the camera zooms out).**

 **Roll credits:**

 **End Movie**


End file.
